These Twists and Turns
by Carly Cisco
Summary: Heather was married to Taylor. Naya is suffering from the heartache. Fate has laid a hand.
1. Chapter 1: Beyond Glee

It was the last shooting day for Glee. Ryan Murphy was busily blabbering about whatnots and everything. A few more takes…it would be all but a history.

"Cut!" Ryan yelled. "Congratulations!"

He went to the cast who just performed their last song together. All the actors and actresses hugged him. Champagne was handed from everywhere and it seemed to be the best time.

To Naya Rivera, it definitely is the best day ever. She's going to tell Heather, and then she's going to tell them all. She was sitting on one of the folding chairs when Lea Michele stood beside her.

"Are you going to tell her, all about your feelings for her?" she stared across the room where Heather was making her way to Ryan.

"Yes! Definitely, I will." Naya said with a determined smile.

To Heather Morris, yes, it is the best time ever. Today is it. Today is the day. She's going to tell them. She went up to Ryan and talked to him. He shed a few tears, and gave Heather a real big hug.

"Okay. Everyone, please calm your butts down!" Ryan said with a big voice. "Hemo here has something to say."

"No. I have something to say first!" Naya interceded. I've been thinking about this for so long."

"No. Let Heather speak, and then we'll get to you, later on," Ryan quipped.

"Alright, fine," Naya threw the smiling Heather a big smile.

Heather stood up in front of them and giggled. "I'm getting married! Taylor and I decided to keep it for a while but we really decided about this," she smiled at everyone. "And we want you all to know."

Naya's world seemed to crumble down. Her feet seemed to give way beneath her. Darren Criss, who saw her pale face, was instantly beside her.

"Nay? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Darre-" she fell back to her chair as she struggled to stand back up to her feet.

She made it to her trailer. She had run all the way from the set and across the parking lot, crying all the way. She slammed the trailer door as she got in and fell instantly to her couch.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she pounded her fists on the couch. She cursed something in Spanish before breaking down into big heavy sobs, which were muted by a couple of pillows.

"Nay!" Lea was banging on the trailer. "Naya! It's Lea, honey."

The trailer door opened, just enough for Lea Michele to come in.

"Nay…I'm so sorry." Lea rubbed her friend's back. Naya was still bawling, the pain in her chest seemed to drag her breathing slower than the usual.

"Lea! Open this goddamned door!" Dianna Agron's worried voice drifted through the air along with her banging on Naya's trailer. Lea got up and opened it for Dianna. Darren was behind her and got inside the trailer, locking the door safely behind him.

They all huddled around Naya, Darren was stroking her back and Lea was clutching her arms. Dianna was holding a glass of water and her other free hand was holding Naya's hand.

Life seemed to stop making sense. The pain was unbearable and excruciating. Naya's tears voluntarily fell without her knowing. Her heart forgot to beat for a moment.

"Oh God…" it was all that escaped Naya's lips. Her tears abundantly fell, as she cursed something in Spanish. Her shoulders violently shook, as if it was thrown aback by an earthquake. Suddenly Naya's vision blurred, her mind did not register anything, and it was as if a black lead blanket was thrown over her. Naya passed out.

"She needs it," Darren sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry for her. Well not as much as Naya is, but I really feel her pain." Dianna looked at the sleeping Naya, and then glanced towards Lea.

Two hours later, Ryan called them for the scene and Darren had to wake Naya up for make-up. Naya's eyes were puffy, her face seemed a few years older in just a span of two hours. Her chocolate-brown eyes were lifeless but on guard. It was as if the life in her eyes has just left her.

"Nay," the familiar voice called her as she was bolting out of the set after her scene. Naya did not pay attention and went straight ahead instead.

"Naya…please," Heather grabbed her arm. Heather was clearly running just to catch up with her. "Please, be my bridesmaid?"

Naya turned around, unable to put up with her best friend. Seeing Heather's face was a painful thing for Naya.

"Please, Nay?"

Naya hesitated. Her mind was wracking for something to say.

_You are her best friend. Now act like one, Rivera._

A soft, hesitant answer escaped Naya's lips. "Okay, Hemo." With that, she left the set without a word.

Naya strutted across her hallway to her kitchen and looked at the bottles of liquor arrayed across the bar. She chose the bottle of brandy then she quickly took a glass. She then realized that she doesn't even need a glass. She walked back to the bar and took the bottle, twisted its cap open and dreadfully drank it, gulping hard.

She sat on the couch, dragging with her the bottle and drank it on continuously. Her phone had been ringing for the umpteenth time, but she did not care. She wasn't surprised when a fuming Dianna Agron and a sleepy Lea Michele trailing behind her pop on her front door at midnight.

The first thing Dianna had noticed was a broken glass on the floor across the hallway.

"My God! Rivera, don't you dare tell me…" she stared at the almost empty brandy bottle.

Naya just looked up, her eyes were puffy and swollen. She seemed to age a lot. Her hair was a mess and her shoulders sagged. "Look at me," Naya started to sob again.

"Shhhh… Nay…" Dianna ran t her side and Lea grabbed her hand. "Come on…we're here for you."

"I'm so stupid," Naya whimpered. "If I had just stopped loving her, this couldn't happen." She rolled her eyes on everything.

"No Nay… what you did was brave. We're very sorry you had to go through this, but I swear everything will be fine. I swear it on Mark's head," Lea said, wincing at Mark Salling's name.

"It just hurts," Naya cried out.

"We know. We might not be able to quantify how much it hurts but, we know how hard you are going through. It might be even harder for you, Naynay," Dianna rubbed Naya's back.

"I can't…take…it, Di…" Naya slurred, before putting her mouth back to her bottle of brandy. However, Dianna took it away from her.

"Now, now, don't do that Nay," she said. Naya, on the other hand, just let Dianna take it away from her. She was too tired to object. Her body felt immobile.

"This hurts. It fucking hurts."

"You loved her Nay, more than anything else and that was so brave to admit it. Nay, you are so brave and strong and beautiful. Only you could love her that way." Lea said, as if she was from another dimension.

"Come on, let's put you to bed,"

"I wil be going to Puerto Rico. I don't want to see them." Naya said, not recognizing the two girls' existence.

"But, you said yes to her."

"I know Dianna, after it, don't even bother barging into this place because I won't be here." It was the longest Naya had spoken.

Dianna just nodded. She just held onto Naya. She doesn't even have any idea what could happen after it. She just wished that Naya would be doing the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2: Trying To Heal

Naya was looking at Heather as she got herself made up. The cream-white wedding gown only made Heather look more beautiful. Heather saw her in the corner of her eye and threw her a melting smile again.

"You look so beautiful Naynay," there was pleasure in her voice.

Naya's eyes turned lifeless again. "You look even more beautiful, Hemo." It was an honest compliment, yet it sounded like it was an insult.

Heather had her hair done. She asked for the make-up artist to leave the room. When the make-up artist left, Naya stood up to leave.

"Nay…" Heather caught her hand. "Please stay."

"No, I have to make a call."

"Can't you do it later? Please, I need to talk to you."

"Hemo, this is important."

"Is it way more important than me?"

Naya was tounge-tied. Heather was more important to her than anything else. Her whole life, she had watched the girl in front of her and she had never seen her that desperate, yet so beautiful.

"Nay…you're tryig to avoid me. Why?" Heather's tone wasn't accusing. She was just asking.

"I am not, and apparently I don't have an idea of what you are talking about, now I want to go," Naya started for the door.

"See? You're doing it again." Tears were falling down on Heather's cheek, washing away the mascara.

"Hey, come here," Naya wiped away a tear, her heart racing as her skin touched her best friend's cheek. She could never bear to see Heather crying, not now, not ever. "Nothing is wrong okay? I had been a bad girl. I'm so sorry Hemo."

"Naynay, did I do something wrong?"

_Yes. You married Taylor. And left me alone._

Instead, Naya smiled. "No way, you did not do anything. You are just too perfect, Hemo." Naya held her best friend's hand. "Come here, give me a hug and then we'll fix that make-up."

"Okay," Heather pulled Naya in a big hug. "There," she stammered.

"Come on, let's get you done, princess." Naya walked over to a make-up kit.

Naya was an expert in make-ups. After working in the set and working with make-up artists, you already know the perks.

"Naynay, are you happy for me?"

_No. I will never be happy, ever again._

"Of course, yes, Hemo. I am your best friend."

"Thank you Naynay. When I have my first baby girl I will name her Santana."

"Why?"

"Nothing. It was because if that character, I came to know my best friend," Heather smiled.

Naya chuckled. "I am so flattered."

"Five minutes, Morris!"

"It's Jonathan, my make-up artist." Heather said quietly.

"I'll see you back at the entourage," Naya kissed Heather's forehead and stood up and walked to the door.

"Kay. I love you Naynay," Heather spoke as Naya left the room.

Heather walked slowly and solemnly on the red velvet carpet as all the people looked at her. Her cream-white gown was simple, flowing to the sides and a little deep at the chest, but not too deep. There was Amber Riley, Mark Salling, Jane Lynch, Darren Cris, Chris Colfer, Lea Michele and Dianna Agron. Cory Montieth, Chord Overstreet, Jenna Ushkowitz, Harry Shum, Ryan Murphy and her sweet, sweet Naya Rivera.

Naya's eyes were on guard of something. They were dark and lifeless. But she smiled when Heather passed her way. A pang of pain crawled up in her heart as Taylor took Heather's hand and said his vows. But her heart seemed to stop as Heather said her vows to Taylor with a smile, however, Naya ahd to hold her ground.

The media was there, and she can't help but think about what people might say. She fumbled for Dianna's hand, but it was Lea who held her.

_Keep youself glued together, Rivera. Keep it glued._

The wedding dragged on and it was finally over. Naya was looking at Heather's face, and she trying to find a proof of loneliness in her eyes. But Heather was completely happy.

"Naynay, would you come to the reception?" It was Cory Montieth. Cory just nodded. He doesn't know, but he seemd to understand.

"No. I'd rather not. I have something to do at home."

"Okay, Naya." Cory smiled at her as he walked to his car. Naya was sure that it was the last time she'd see Cory's smile in a long time.

She arrived home later that night. And just like all other nights these past days, she walked to her bar and grabbed a bottle of liquor. She quickly drank from the bottle, feeling the warmth of the alcohol burn her throat.

She looked at the plane ticket on her bedside table. She was drunk, and Naya knew it. But, that doesn't change anything. She set the bottle on beside her plane ticket and crawled into a restless sleep.

_Tomorrow is a new day, Rivera. A new day._


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Home

Naya looked down from her plane window and saw the white strips of sand meeting the deep blue ocean below. She breathed hard. Probably, Heather was still sleepy right now or … cuddled in Taylor's arm. Naya's features clouded for a second.

_Hang on Rivera; you're out of it already._

She looked down San Juan and remembered her vacations in Ensenada de Boca Vieja. Back then, she did not even have a job as an actress at Glee. She just stayed as an underdog, not giving away to attention. She drew in a slow, long breath.

_Rivera, try to be happy, please._

And with that, she pushed Heather away from her mind. She looked to the silver clouds beyond and tried to forget Heather as she felt the plane's descent.

Naya looked beyond the blue Atlantic. It's roughly a year since she saw Heather. It's almost a year since she felt too broken, and up until that moment, Naya still felt her heart was still broken. She is still in love with the tall blonde that played a great role in her messy life. It was the same blonde who caused her too much pain. But she can't blame Heather for it. Heather just did something so that she can be happy. And Heather deserved it.

Her phone rang. It was Heather. Like all other times through the year, hesitation registered on Naya's face, however, her heart got the best of her.

"Hello, Hemo? How are you?"

"Naynay, I miss you so much. Why don't you come back here? Ryan said you can have ta slot back in Glee the Homecoming or, whatever. Just come back Naynay," Heather was whimpering like a kicked puppy from over the line.

"Oh, Hemo…" Naya tried to sound comforting. "I miss you too Hemo."

"Naynay… I miss you. So much, Naynay."

"I will be back, Heather. I will be back in Los Angeles before you know it. I miss you guys so much. It sucks in here. I hate working alone and I can't seem to get my ass off of things," Naya assured her.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." Naya had to smile. Heather had that effect on her, she always makes her smile.

"Honey, who is that?" a male voice called Heather on the other line.

"Oh I was just calling Naya. She's in Puerto Rico." Naya could hear Heather call to the man.

"Okay, Naya, it was Taylor."

Jealousy crawled inside Naya like an ugly maggot and curled itself up into her heart. "Hemo, I think I gotta go. Bye." Naya dropped the phone. She held her hand on her mouth to mute the sobbing that came from her own self as she slid down to her feet and sat on the floor.

_Why was I like this? Why is it that she can hurt me with just a single phone call?_

She pounded on the floor till her hand swelled and hurt. Her breathing became very heavy, and her eyes were very puffy.

She had cried for hours and her phone rang again.

_Please, don't tell me it's Heather again._

With shaking hands, Naya picked up her phone.

"Hello?" her voice was shaking.

"Hello? Rivera? Is this you?" a distant, yet very familiar voice asked.

"Yes. Is this you, Ryan?" Naya's mouth hung open.

"Yes," Ryan answered. "And I need your ass back here in L.A."

"Mierda! Why?" Naya blurted out. As much as possible, she wanted to avoid Heather. She wanted to avoid the person who is capable of giving her sheer joy and happiness and is also capable of breaking her heart into tiny shattered pieces.

She wanted so much to let go.

"Columbia Records is hunting for you across the goddamned globe. Now, get that lazy ass of yours out of that forsaken island!"

"I'll try Ryan."

"Please don't tell me you just got married."

"No." Naya chuckled. She's married, to a married person. She was married in an incomplete, fatal way. Her heart had always belonged to that blonde.

"Are you a property already, Rivera?"

"Heck, no! Alright, Ryan, I'll come to L.A. in a couple of days."

"Make it a couple of weeks, so that we can prepare for your big come back."

_Ryan is just like that._

Naya was excited, yet scared too. How could she walk in front of her? How could she look her way when she knows someone else is making her happy?

That night, Naya was torn from going and staying. She wanted to get it over with, yet the hauntings and memories would never make her drift to sleep.

_fifteen months ago_

"_Naya," Heather was cuddled beside her on her bed. They were wearing their favourite PJ's. Naya looked at her best friend. She looked so happy and peaceful and she meant everything to Naya. She tweaked the blonde's hair that flowed on the white pillows._

"_Naynay," obviously, Heather was dreaming._

"_Shh…I'm here, Hemo."_

_Heather swung her arms above and landed on Naya's chest. She then wrapped them across Naya's waist. It all felt natural, with Heather's breathe continuously grazing across Naya's neck. It was too perfect for Naya._

A week passed Naya called Ryan.

"Okay, show me what you got."

"Alright, so I have made the creases clear and I've got it ironed out so you can get out of freaking Puerto Rico in like three weeks or so."

"Okay," Naya nodded.

"So, I was thinking, of your condominium unit, you still have it, right?"

"Ryan, the reason why I left for Puerto Rico was because of Heather and you know that. And the reason I don't wanna go back in L.A. was still her."

"But, Naya…"

"What?"

"Heather is leaving for…New York."

"What?" Naya blurted out. "She just called me a week ago and you're telling me they're leaving?"

"It's just that…will you say yes to my offer?"

"Fine. Yes. But I need to know why Heather had to leave."

"Call her and see for yourself," Ryan quipped.

Naya quipped at Ryan. "Forget it, if she wants to move out, fine, I'm out of it."

"So are you coming back?"

"If that's what you're up about, fine. It sucks here." Naya rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so…bye for now."

"Fine, Ryan. Just don't egg up on me." Naya hung up the phone.

_Okay, Rivera, breathe. One. Two. Three._

She called JetBlue Airlines. A lady answered her.

"I'm booking a flight for Los Angeles for the next week."

"Wait for a second ma'am."

Naya waited. Finally, the woman came back and answered. "We already have your ticket, ma'am. You're scheduled on Thursday morning."

The next Thursday, Naya was patiently waiting at the foyer. Clutching her shoulder bag, she went into the file that entered the plane. She wanted to spend the flight alone, even if Ryan Murphy had offered her that he'd come for her.

The flight was long and monotonous, and Naya was sleeping all the way. However, Naya was able to wake up just as they were having the final descent to LAX. She rubbed the sleep of her eyes and saw the runway.

She retrieved her duffel bag and started walking. Not much had changed, just that the people were more than a year ago. Naya remembered. A year ago she left this town with a broken heart. Now she's got it taped together. But a single word form Heather and it will break apart again. Just that, and Heather knows.


	4. Chapter 4: Catching Up

"Naya!" Ryan was calling her from the outer foyer. Naya picked her way through the crowds and made it to the car.

"Let me take that." Ryan took her bag and walked towards a grey Elantra.

"Nice car." Naya whistled.

"Congratulations for you." Ryan wailed.

"Me? Why?"

"Because you own this."

"Woah," Naya exclaimed. "Wait, what?"

"They've signed for a contract with you at Fox and a few movies plus a couple of albums, that's why I almost dragged your ass back to L.A."

"Wow. Nice job offering." Naya said, her voice seemed somewhat indiscernible and silent.

"Aren't you glad?"

"I don't know Ry. Do my cast mates know that I'm back?"

"Most of them, yeah, except for Harry and Grant. They're having the last leg of a reality show around the world."

"Wow. Nice break."

"Seriously, Rivera, you need to do a lot of catching up."

"I think so." Naya looked up at the same, familiar skyscraper she once lived.

Ryan turned for the basement parking lot. "Well," he smugly mumbled as he looked up. "Welcome home."

Naya got out of the car, with Ryan following her. They took the elevator up to the eighth floor and Ryan sat her bag beside the door.

"So, I'll think you can take it from here."

"Okay. That's it." Naya smiled. "I'll take it from here, Ry."

"Let's start fresh next week. Monday, will that be fine?" Ryan looked back at her from the door.

"Of course, Ryan! Thank you!"

Naya turned to face the same living room that was once filled with too many heart-breaking and heart melting memories. Naya felt hot tears sting her eyes, but she just let them fall freely across her rosy cheeks. She could never take it as she sat on the cream coloured couch. It was the very same couch she laid and cuddled with Heather a year ago.

But it seemed like ages away…

_Fourteen months ago_

_They were both on the couch, sipping tea splashed with milk and it was just too perfect for Naya. It was just them. Taylor was in Canada for "some inexcusably important matters" They sat there, with Naya leaning on Heather's shoulders and watching the setting sun across the Californian skyline._

_"Nay…"_

_"Yup?" Naya answered meekly, her voice somewhat tired._

_"I love you." Heather intertwined their fingers._

_"I love you, too." Naya's heartbeat almost stopped. She knew Heather only meant it as best friend. But, it was more than what Naya wanted._

Naya wiped her eyes as she snapped back to reality. The reality is that she's alone and broken, and her best friend that meant the world to her is in New York, probably happily cuddling beside her husband.

She squirmed at the thought. A knocking on her door sent her to mobility again. She went into the bathroom and splashed water on her burning eyes. She opened her door and she was very shocked to see someone on her door.

"Hey, Bee!" Dianna's face beamed.

"Hi. Get in." She gave Dianna a great big hug. It was generously returned by Dianna, who gave her a squeeze in the hand.

"So, got tired of the Puerto Rican Republic?"

"Do you want any coffee?"

"You know I always love your coffee, because you make one like magic."

Naya let out a light laugh, which she laced with a little sarcasm.

"I meant it!" Dianna quipped, not successfully hiding her laughter. There was a moment of silence as Naya brought out two cups of coffee and set them on the coffee table, which was only broken by the occasional tinkling of the glass.

"She's in New York." Dianna caught her hand. Just then, Dianna's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Well, no. I'm at Naya's. Yeah. Drop by here." she listened to the person she was talking to and Naya just watched her, trying to figure out what Dianna was talking about. There was more listening.

"Okay. We're waiting." Dianna snapped her phone close. "It's Lea," she smiled widely, a twinkle in her eye evident.

"Are…are you, together?" Naya found herself asking.

"Yeah, like for almost, eight or nine months. Sorry we did not tell you."

"Wow, I missed so much."

"I wanted so much to tell you, it's just that Lea doesn't want to tell you," Dianna took her hand.

"Nay, I'm glad you're finally happy and the world had started to revolve again for you."

"Yeah, fortunately it is," Nay replied sadly.

"Do you still love her?"

Tears welled up again in Naya's eyes.

_Fuck! Why can't she just forget her?_

Naya slowly nodded her head. "She still meant the world to me Di. I love her so much. I wish we were just like you and Lea. It could've have been easier," she sniffed.

"Heather loves you. And she needs you."

As a response, Naya looked up at her friend, her eyes brimming with tears. "I just wish…she wasn't married. I just wish I could've told her sooner. Before it came out late," she swallowed hard as she looked at the blonde, hoping to swallow the pain and keep it locked away forever.

"For the record, Naya, Heather could've said yes to you."

"I know. That's why I could not let her do it."


	5. Chapter 5: Drowning These Sorrows

Naya was left in the empty apartment again. Dianna and Lea had said goodbye and left for the night and the silence made it awkward for Naya. She let her eyes wander around, taking in every single part of her apartment. It was comforting, to see it that way and to be back again to a place where her heart could find peace and serenity. It was a little sad too, knowing that she and her best friend wouldn't be able to sleep in that same apartment together again.

She was brought back to life by her phone buzzing. It was Amber. Another call she received was from Jenna. After the long exhausting but enjoyable episodes of phone calls, Naya finally landed on the soft bed that seemed to smell so much of Heather and slept.

The next few weeks were pretty uneventful, Naya just drove to work, recorded a few songs and cooked her own dinners. It was not until three Saturday nights since she came back to Los Angeles. She was in the shower when her phone rang. It was Heather.

_Oh, God, please don't let me end up crying again._

Naya looked at her phone, which was still buzzing and finally sighed deeply. She spoke to the phone as cheerfully as she could muster.

"Hey, Hemo, how are you?"

"Naynay…you would never, never believe this!"

"What?" Naya's voice was eaten by her curiosity.

"Are you standing or sitting?" Heather thoughtfully asked.

"Okay, I'm standing."

"Okay, we'll…umm…Nay…" Naya could hear Heather take in small breaths. "I'm pregnant."

"Wow." Naya was stunned. Her feet seemed to turn to water, yet she was standing. It wasn't the awkward, nauseating feeling she had felt the day Heather told everyone she's getting married. Yet, there seemed a grey cloud in her horizon.

"Hey, Naya," Heather called. "Are you happy?"

_No. It still hurts, Heather._

"Yes. I am happy for you." Naya's voice sounded shaky.

"You sure, Naynay?"

"Yes," Naya chirped in cheerfully.

"Taylor doesn't know it yet but I will tell him once he gets back from his business venture in Hong Kong."

"He's in Hong Kong? Since when?" Naya could hear her heart pound.

"He left early this morning. Probably he's not in Hong Kong yet, or stuff," Heather said thoughtfully.

"Oh, okay. Well, congratulations Hemo. I'm happy for you," Naya said sincerely. It was genuine. She is truly happy for what Heather had. Even if she was out of it.

"Are you going now?" Heather talked with disdain.

"No. Not yet, but well, I was planning to go to a party."

_Lies._

"Party? Mmm…you're living the life already Nay," Heather gave out a small chuckle.

_If you only knew how much I'm dying, Heather. If only you know how much I feel like dying. If only you knew._

"Seems like it, Hemo," Naya faked out a chuckle.

"Who are you going with?" Heather asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure I will find one." Naya lied again.

_I'm staying alone. No party tonight. Not ever since you got married._

"Well, okay." Heather chirped. "I'm going to go get some cold Chinese and greens."

"Mmm…" Naya mumbled.

"You know I love them."

"I know, Hemo."

"Okay, Nay…I gotta go now. Bye. I love you."

_I love you, too. More than I should._

"Okay. Bye, Hemo," Naya put down the cordless phone as she gave out a loud sigh. However, there was a ranting on her door to be answered. Whoever who the hell was knocking on her door would get a piece of her mind.

She flung the door open.

"Hey Bee!" Mark Salling's face was grinning from ear to ear.

"Mark!" She flung her arms around her old friend's neck.

"What the heck had happened to you?" Mark asked her.

"Ha-ha. What happened to you?" Naya motioned to Mark's hair, which was neatly cut in an army trim.

"Well, you see, we're like a lot older and…you know things change Naya."

"Think so." Naya looked happily at Mark.

"Look, I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, I was in the Philippines for a concert."

"Nahh, don't be. And that's freaking awesome to hear that you're having a concert."

"Yeah, I can't even believe that. And it was a great place, really. You've never been there, right?"

"No. But, since you were here, could we at least go for a drink or two? I'll be down in a minute."

"Fine with me," Mark chuckled as he picked his way towards the couch and sat there, waiting for Naya to change.

Naya showed up just after five minutes. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a simple white tank top and a black leather jacket. She paired it with a hot set of boots. Mark gave a low whistle as she walked out of her apartment.

"What?"

"Literally hot."

"Shut up, Mark," Naya rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay." Mark held up his hand as they walked for Naya's car. A lot of thoughts flashed through Naya's mind.

_Like I care for you, Heather. Like I care. Yes I do. More than enough._

Naya was stuck in her thoughts as she sat on the passenger's seat as Mark drove towards downtown Los Angeles.


	6. Chapter 6: Face Off

Mark pulled up across the parking lot in front of a local bar. He put on his glasses and went inside, with Naya following him like a small puppy.

"Mark!" A familiar Asian yelled at Mark.

"Well," Mark grinned. "Look what I fished out, Harry."

"Naya?" Harry Shum looked so shocked.

"Harry!" Naya threw a hug around her Glee co-star.

"So, how are you? I heard you're doing well, in old Hollywood."

"Hmm…maybe a little like that, but, well, yeah. What about you?"

"I have dance classes and stuff. You know us Asians, we hate to stay home and stop working."

"Enough with your anecdotes!" Naya giggled. "Let's order."

"Umm…actually, Nay, I'm afraid I have to leave you guys already. I have to go to work tomorrow morning. So sorry about that."

"Alright, Shum. I'll kill you tomorrow morning. Really, but if you really need it, then fine."

"Okay, Naya. I got to go now." Harry waved goodbye to Naya and Mark. Naya quickly plastered a fake smile across her face.

_Keep it up Naya. You've been doing this for a year. You've been pretending to be happy for a year so there's no way you'd fail now._

She ordered a beer and rum for Mark. She just averted her eyes from the blinking lights and Mark was carefully watching her.

"Get over her, Naya. I thought you had learned to let go while you were in Puerto Rico."

"When you're like this…" Naya cried out desperately. "Oh, look at me Mark, I'm such a mess."

"Shhh…Naya…" Mark rubbed her friend's back. "I'm sorry Naya." Almost all of the Glee cast had known, or believed in Naya's feelings for her dear best friend but no one was brave enough to dampen Heather's wedding. And everyone felt too helpless of Naya's situation, especially Dianna and Lea.

"I mean, I just can't shake off these feelings," Naya wailed.

"Time heals anything."

"Until when?" Naya bitterly asked.

"Know what? I think we should just drink it all away," Mark said.

"Yeah, so, here's to all the fucked-up lives." Naya toasted her bottle.

Mark raised his bottle in response and brought them to his lips. He gazed around the room and looked for sexy ladies when he chanced to see someone that seemed all too familiar to him.

"Hey, Rivera, isn't that Heather's husband?"

"What? Quit playing, I'm having my hands full," Naya angrily snapped at Mark. She was biting a citrus fruit to go with her tequila.

"No, that's Taylor."

Naya's head spun around as she heard the name she despised the most. "Where?"

"Lookie there." Mark pointed at the man who had his back turned from them.

"Damn it, Mark! It's not Taylor."

"No! I know that's Taylor!" Mark blurted out.

By then, the man had already faced them. And Naya's heart seemed to stop from the sight.

It was indeed Taylor Hubbel.

Naya's mind battled and quickly engaged into a debate. She was half-deciding that she'd go up to Taylor, yet her gut tells her not to. However, something or someone, or whatever had made it happen but Taylor was just an eavesdrop closer to Naya, and she can see him very well. Naya could not hear what Taylor was talking to the girl beside him, but she was pretty sure and she can swear on Mark's head that Taylor had his hands around the girl's waist.

Heather's words rang through Naya's head as she played the earlier conversation she had with her best friend.

_He's still in Hong Kong. He left earlier this morning._

She chose to stay quiet if and decided to keep her mouth shut. Mark was already on the upper level of the bar, probably flirting or something and Naya was already in a touchy mod. She wouldn't want to complicate things by intruding. But there was something that was off. She hovered over her left, and then her right, then she stared to Taylor, who was lifting his drink to his mouth with the use of his right hand.

He wasn't wearing his wedding ring.

Naya's mind was in turmoil. Has Taylor been cheating on Heather? Is he…is he…Naya's mind racked for something to grasp on. Perhaps, he just misplaced it…or maybe Naya did just miss it. Naya chose to walk away from the bar, with a glass of brandy in her hand, she made her way towards the upper level of the bar. Mark was already slumped in a couch, where she threw herself in, startling Mark.

"Whoa! What?" Mark said, his voice somewhat disoriented and disappointed at the same time, because he was woken up.

"If I were to go hitting on a club, I make it to a point that I won't fall asleep and make myself look like a jerk,"

"You know what, Nay, I think we should go home."

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." Naya took a swig form her bottle. She moved along the couch as Mark helped her stand up.

"You know, Nay…"

"Yeah?" Naya's voice was groggy and very slurred.

"You're too drunk."

"I know. Isn't this what we both want? So I can drown all the sorrows?" Naya's eyes were half-closed as she dragged her feet towards the car. Mark carefully put her on the backseat and he moved towards the driver's seat.

"Le-t m-e…dri-ve" Naya's slurred speech emerged from the rear of the car.

"Heck, you can't even speak properly, Naya." Mark said, but Naya was already in a slumber.

"Heath-" Naya's mouth moved as she slept peacefully in the backseat of her car, just too drunk to give a care in the world.


	7. Chapter 7: Accidents

**New York**

Heather hurriedly went out of Wal-Mart, clutching a packet of Haribo Starmixes as she made a quickstep towards her Mercedes SUV. She smiled happily at a stranger, and opened her car door as she was singing with a happy tune.

Well, for Heather, it was truly the best day ever. She was very happy to hear Naya's voice, plus she felt really good about telling Naya she's expecting her first baby.

She wished that she would have blonde hair like hers. She'll call on Naya so that she can meet her Auntie Naya when she's born.

It was perfect for Heather. Or so she thought. She passed along the redwood trees which were lined in the roadsides. She wanted call Taylor but she remembered his last call.

_Don't call me again. I can't talk much, but I will try to get back as soon as I can._

She carefully made a right turn towards Essex and drove through the not so busy road, still humming to herself and went into thinking of a new name.

_Santana. She'll name her Santana._

The thought came to Heather. It was already getting dark, the grey clouds were also aiding in making the surroundings a bit darker than they should be. Heather was not that worried, though. The road wasn't all that congested. She fumbled for her phone, which she had put on the passenger's side. She's going to call Naya and tell her of the baby's name.

Suddenly, it all happened too fast. There was a silver-grey wall that seemed to scrape Heather's chest, then a flash of blinding light. It was a fraction of a second too late, a speed a fraction of a power too strong. It was the hundredth of an angle in the wrong turn. There was steel wrapped around steel, broken glass on the blacktop, twisted metal spun around metal and blood.

Four minutes passed. There was a blinding light of red and blue as paramedics hustled along the collision of a Hummer and a Mercedes SUV.

"Oh my God, Will, is she dead?" a female paramedic asked as she saw the beaten-dead Mercedes.

"Probably. Emma. Her chances are thin."

"Damn! I can't open her fucking door!" a man was in his paramedic uniform, crouched on the crumbled car, trying to reach the driver.

"I'll go get an axe or a hammer!" another yelled and ran back instantly, bringing a red-headed axe. He handed it to Blaine, who just moved towards the front of the car and swung the axe, breaking the windshield of the car.

"I can't reach her," the man called Will said, desperately moving to take the blonde's blood-soaked head and hands.

"Move a little," the guy who took a hammer was now holding the hydraulic pipe and he clamped it to the door, which he pulled out, exposing the miserable individual who was pushed deep down under the sideboard of the Mercedes.

"She's dead?"

"Barely breathing."

"Will she be able to make it?

"Hardly, but let's give it a shot."

The paramedic team carefully got the bloody Heather out of the car and transferred her to a waiting gurney. They wrapped bandages in her wounds, especially on her head. Just to stop the bleeding.

"Shit. She's stopped breathing! Quick, let's bag her."

The two paramedics hovered over Heather, pumping her chest in hopes that she might breath again. "Damn it, what's the ETA?"

"1 to Presbyterian." The ambulance's low wail pierced through the night, with Heather Morris inside it, drenched in her own blood.

Presbyterian was just around the block and it took no less than a minute to reach the hospital. Heather was directed readily to the ER and doctors went shuffling about, trying to give everyone a room whilst at the same time, trying to be at their best in saving the blonde's fleeting life. The doctors hummed about her chances to live.

"I need a milligram of morphine."

"She had lost too much blood, I don't think she'd live through it."

"The fact that she had lost her child during the bleeding won't confirm her survival either."

"She might have brain impairment."

"She might never be able to wake up again."

"Let's try our best and if she won't, then that's it."

"Another dose of morphine!"

"Slow it down."

"Her heart rate is dropping!"

"BP is up to 35, goddamn, this is bad!"

"Quick, give her a CPR!"

The shouts and warnings were continuous as Heather's lifeline hung on a fragile thread.


	8. Chapter 8: At The Drop of A Hat

Naya woke up to the annoying buzz of her iPhone on her night stand and cursed it for waking her up from her slumber.

"I don't know how many fucking people call you in the middle of the night just to fucking wake you up when you are fucking having a headache because you are fucking drunk." She ranted on as she looked at her bedside clock. It was still 1:43 in the morning.

She stared at her phone to check who was calling in that time. It was Dianna Agron. She decided to pick up the call.

"Agron, this better be go-," she warned her friend with a groggy voice, she was half-asleep and pissed, but Dianna had cut her off. Good thing her drunkenness was already fading or else, this Agron who's calling her would have to listen to a Spanish swearing spree.

"Naya! I'm glad you picked up, oh Naya…" Dianna's voice was shaking. And by the tone that she spoke, Naya could tell that Dianna was panicking.

"Di, what is it?" Naya was fully awake now. She started to get a feeling that something happened. Something that was not entirely pleasurable.

"Naya…Heather…it's Hemo," Dianna started to break down into sobs.

"What happened?" Naya dreaded what she had to hear next.

"She…was in a car crash…" Dianna broke down crying.

For moment, Naya's heartbeat seemed to stop, and then it resumed into an amplified manner. Adrenaline rushed into her body as her mind processed what had Dianna said.

"Di, where is she?"

"She's in New York. I heard of it when my friend on Presbyterian called me. Naya…" Dianna frantically wailed.

"Thanks. I'll check on her." Naya hung up and jumped into a pair of flat-soled, brown boots and picked up purse and car keys. She went out of her room and shook out the soul of Mark Salling who laid on Naya's couch, sprawled like a starfish, his socks sticking up to the air.

"Get up there, Mark," she tugged at the guy's jacket.

"Wha-?" Mark sat up, wiping his drool from his mouth.

"We're fucking going to New York?"

"What?" Mark's brain continued to have a difficulty in grasping Naya's words.

Mark's phone rang and he quickly picked it up. It was Amber Riley. "Yeah, what? Yeah, I must have slept here in her apartment?" There was a silence that hung upon the room. "What?" Mark's eyes grew wide. "Alright. I'll tell her. We're coming." Mark said, the shock was still registered in his face.

Mark faced Naya. "It's Heath-"

"I know. And I want to get to her as soon as possible. Are you with me or not?"

"With you," Mark said.

"Get up and get that fucking drool outta your face."

Mark wiped his face. He looked around and he could hear Naya running down the hall towards the elevator. Mark had to run after Naya as a thought ran through his mind briefly.

_That girl is truly in love with her best friend._

Naya sped up across the highway, going into about 120 miles per hour.

"Naya, slow down," Mark said quietly.

"I know you've got a death wish so, ride on it." With that, Naya stepped harder on the accelerator. The Elantra swished through the air as Naya sat there and drove with focus on the road. She needs to get to Heather.

_She needs to. She needs to. And Heather has to be okay._

She made an abrupt halt in front of LAX. There weren't as much people, just like what she had expected.

She went to the reception area.

"I want to book the next flight to New York."

"The next flight that can accommodate you will be in three hours, ma'am." The receptionist behind the desk was clearly unaware that he was talking to a celebrity, not with Naya's messy head and unmade-up beauty.

"Sorry, ma'am, but they're having their final permissions in five minutes."

"Damn it, don't let them fly just yet!" Naya literally yelled into the receptionist's face.

"Look, ma'am, try to consider this."

"Just book us a flight, son." Mark said to the receptionist, who instantly recognized Mark.

"Sir, I just…I apologize."

"It's alright. I mean, it was our fault too."

"Fine then. I'll book you both, I'll just transfer a couple from the first class to the coach class. Go catch the plane."

"Nahh, don't bother, we'll sit at the lowest cabin, or wherever as long as we reach New York in no time," Naya said, waving a dismissive hand across the air. Mark then pulled her alongside and ran to catch the plane.

"I know you'd be of use," Naya said to Mark as she ran through the security foyer.

"Thank my dad for that. He made me as his son and made himself get the biggest share of the effin' airport." Mark said, his face flushed because Naya looked at him in a very funny way. They reached the plane and they spotted two seats, back corner of the coach class of the plane.

"Sorry we had to manage with this."

"No, Naya, it's really okay, we just need to reach Heather, right?"

"Mark…" Naya reached out for her friend's hand. "I want to hear that she's not badly hurt," the pain in her eyes was clear.

"She's a strong person, she can get through this."

"I know, I know," Naya stared out into the dark beyond the plane window.

"Go to sleep, Nay. We still have a few hour of air travel."

"Okay." Naya closed her eyes, but all she can imagine was Heather, her dear Heather Morris.

_Her dear Heather who was in the hospital, fighting for her life._

A warm hand tapped Naya's shoulder. "Naya, wake up. We're already descending."

"Whoa…wait," Naya sat up erectly on her seat. She followed mark as they both got out of the plane.

Through the drive to the hospital, Naya did not say anything, her knuckles turning white as she clenched them whilst looking into the still-dark twilight outside the city streets.

"Hey, Naya, she'll be okay, I just know it," Mark gave Naya a tap on her shoulder.

"I know Mark. Thanks." Naya smiled at her friend. All these years, Mark had been very supportive of her. When she was still on Glee and Mark was, she even put it into consideration that they might be lovers, but no matter how she looks at it, Heather Morris had always had a chain in her heart.

_Heather Morris. She's seeing her in at least an hour, after for a year._

The plane landed and Mark instantly got them a private ride waiting. Naya could hear her heart throbbing against her chest. What could she say to Heather?

_Probably, tell her how scared she was._

They went into the hospital, with Mark stalling behind Naya as she approached the nurse's desk.

"Is there a Heather Morris-Hubbell that had been admitted here?" Naya asked nervously.

The nurse upfront typed something on the computer that she was facing and looked up at Naya. "What is your relation to the patient?"

Naya had to swallow hard. "I'm a friend."

"She's in the ICU-4. It's in the west wing, just walk ahead and turn left," the nurse said, dismissively.

The thought of Heather in intensive care unit was feeling like a dagger running through Naya's heart. Luckily, Mark was there beside her. They both walked towards the direction the nurse gave them and peeked at the intensive care, there was just white and a lot of doctors inside. Naya slumped onto one of the white waiting chairs that were lined opposite the room door. Mark sat to another, giving a two-seat interval from Naya.

"Nay, you okay?"

Naya just nodded. She leaned back against the white-painted walls and breathed hard against the medicine-smelling air. She looked up at the ceiling.

_God, why the hell their lives had to be so messed up?_


	9. Chapter 9: Moment For Truths

Naya woke up from her short cat's nap and looked around the waiting area of the hospital as a shadow passed across her face, deliberately blocking the light from the overhead illumination.

"Hey, Bee," Kevin McHale was leaning over her. "Go back to sleep."

"No. Has Heather woken up yet?" She stared at her phone, it was

"No. The surgery with her brain was still going," Kevin answered and shifted his glance to Mark, who was sitting slumped and tilting his head way too far on his chair. Somehow, Mark always sleeps in the most hilarious ways ever.

Dianna Agron was running down the hallway, with a sleepy Lea Michele in tow. She was breathing heavily, and Naya figured out that she had run all the way from the nurse's desk. Her hair was tousled and some blonde stray locks fell across the emerald eyes.

"Where is she?" Dianna asked Kevin, the panic was evident in her shaking voice. Lea was leaning on the door and was looking inside through the glass. Her back was turned from the others but it was shaking horribly. Naya got up to her feet and went up to Lea and stroked her back.

"Lea, let it out honey, let it out."

"Thi-s is not…happ-en-ing," Lea said, her voice sounding like a quake.

"Shh…you're going to be okay, honey." Naya rubbed Lea's back a couple of times before holding her out towards her. Sobs escaped Lea's mouth abundantly, waking Mark up from his uncomfortable sleep.

"Whe-" suddenly Mark remembered, he was in New York.

"Mark!" Dianna flung her arms around her best guy friend. Darren Criss and Cris Colfer arrived, both weary and tired from work as a doctor went out of the intensive care.

"How is she?" Naya spoke up what was in everyone's head. She did not even bother to look at the doctor. She just wanted to know if Heather was going to be alright.

"All I can answer you ma'am is that it is still uncertain." The doctor in his scrub clothes said, addressing Naya.

"She had stopped breathing and lost too much blood. She had slipped into a coma before even getting here, the chances are up against her. And we expect that she won't make it. But, we pray she would. By the looks of it, during the whole night, I can tell she is a fighter. But, we must pray she will recover, if not completely."

It took a few seconds for the announcement to dig in. Darren's shoulders sagged and it looked as if Naya had just aged ten years older. Dianna seemed to slouch and Lea bawled out like there's no tomorrow. Mark's eyes wore a pained look. Kevin was the one who spoke up first.

"Guys, why don't we just check in to a hotel or…stay at my apartment," he said, desperate to lighten his friends' emotions.

"No. I'm staying here," Naya firmly said. "I will stay here until she wakes up."

"Nay…you haven't had sleep. And not to mention our drinking spree last night," Mark wore a worried face.

"Mark, if you want to sprawl like a starfish, go ahead, but if you're asking me, no thank you," Naya snapped at him.

"Alright. I'll stay at Kevin's. But I'm not going without you. We're in this together, Rivera."

"Okay." Naya nodded as the other boys leave. Lea and Dianna were sitting beside Naya. Mark was already back in the same chair and in the same sitting position. Seconds later, Mark's soft snore reverberated across the waiting room.

"What I hate most about this is how this is affecting us. And what may happen. Whoever the retard that mauled Heather's car doesn't deserve to live," Dianna was too angry to care about her speech.

"It's an accident, no one wanted it, Di," Lea patted her lady's hand as Dianna leaned on her chest, with tears slowly rolling down from her emerald eyes.

"Where is Taylor by the way? Why is it that he's not here?"

Naya remembered the night before. Taylor…

_He's in Hong Kong. He left earlier this morning._

"That dumb jock is more than a douchebag," Naya said out loud. The two girls around her were taken aback.

"What? Who?"

"Huh? Oh, no…sorry," Naya could not spill it out. Even if it tastes like bile, she had to keep it to herself. She can't hurt Heather.

_Not today, Rivera. Not today._

Taylor Hubbell walked into the white halls, apparently having his tie twisted and hair tousled. His features suddenly shifted from worried to hatred, and the hatred was meant for Naya. They never got along well.

"Where is she?" Anger laced his voice when she saw Naya sitting on those chairs. The anger was directed to Naya. Though, she was looking to Dianna.

"Where were you?" Naya said out loud.

"Shut up! And why are you here anyways?" There was menace in his voice. "Shouldn't be going out, like jacking off with some stranger? Shouldn't you be in a bar or something, flirting or something because as from what I heard, you were the all-time little slut in Hollywood?"

"Because…" Naya inhaled deeply. "My best friend needs her husband and he wasn't there because he was screwing with a hooker or maybe hanging out with some other girl in a club!"

Taylor's face went from red to pale.

"Plus, he told his wife he will be in Hong Kong for a meeting when in fact, he is keeping his hands busy in someone's butt in California while his wife's life is hanging by a fucking thread!" Naya thundered. Seeing Taylor act that way just made her blood boil.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. You are trying to complicate my marriage with Heather. You are being delusional, Naya," Taylor snapped.

"Okay, then why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?" Mark was silently looking at Naya and Taylor, whilst Lea and Dianna sat huddled together, dreading of what might happen.

Taylor would say anything, and he gets physical.

They knew how much Naya could rant when she is angry. She acts like a lioness when it comes to a point that she's pissed. And when it concerns Heather Morris, it will feel as if it is the third world war.

But what they dreaded most was Mark. He will be always in check, but if he strikes it never turns out good.

Lea squeezes Dianna's hand who got the message and tried to pacify Mark, who was sitting next to Dianna.

"Because it wouldn't give him a chance of flirting with that girl back in Los Angeles. Do you really think we wouldn't know Taylor? You were flirting with a girl last night. We were there, Taylor, we saw you!" Naya accused.

A hand was raised to the air. It was spread out and it landed on flesh. The smack of flesh onto flesh echoed across the room. Taylor had slapped Naya squarely in the face.

"You don't have any right to tell me what I did and what I was doing!"

"Now you'll pay for that!" Mark had stood up and a fist swung through the air, hitting Taylor by the jawbone. Taylor took a step backward, while Lea and Dianna cradled Naya in their embrace.

"I was shutting my mouth up since last night and I am so full of your crap!" Mark kept on throwing punches. He hit Taylor's face, making a cut just below his eyes.

Taylor fell to the floor, yet he started to kick Mark's face. He missed a few times, but a strong one hit Mark's brows, causing it to bleed. Security came and brought out Taylor, who smelt of alcohol and weed.

"Hey, Nay, you okay?" Mark looked at the Latina worriedly. The blood was dripping across Mark's left eye.

"Yeah. You're in worse shape than me," Naya rubbed her sore cheek. It earned her a chuckle from Mark. A nurse was already bringing him for his wound to be dressed. Naya was also handed with a cold compress for her cheek.

"I can't believe Taylor just did that."

"What a douche bag. For sure, Hemo will leave him when she wakes up and knows about it."

_If ever she'd wake up again._

Naya stood up and walked slowly away from the intensive care unit.

"Nay? Where are you going?" Lea asked worriedly.

"I need to be alone," Naya's feet carried her to the hospital's chapel and for the first time in a long time, she kneeled in front of Jesus and prayed.

_Dear Lord, please let her wake up._


	10. Chapter 10: A Change of Heart

Naya sat on the chapel's bench and stared out to the crucified figure that hung on the centre of the altar. The past three days were the longest days of her life. She had always worn that uncertain look. Her shoulders sagged and she couldn't care less if she was sleeping in a sitting position.

"Hey, Nay…" Mark looked at her worriedly. His face somewhat aged older, but not as much as Naya's

"Hey, Mark," Naya just nodded at her friend. Her eyes wore dark circles under them, her lips were chapped and her voice was just barely above a whisper. Dianna walked towards the brunette with a cup in her hands.

"Nay…you should eat," Dianna said worriedly.

"I…don't feel like…it," Naya weakly pushed Dianna away. If Lea had been there, who was luckily staying over at Kevin's place, Naya could have heard the Michele girl yapping about getting anorexia.

"Please…" Dianna was pleading.

Mark crossed his arms. "Rivera, I swear on my head if you don't eat now, I'd literally bite your head off."

"Mark…" Naya protested weakly. Her body was too weak to consider anything and nag at Mark. She just wants to see Heather wake up.

Chord Overstreet arrived, along with Darren Criss and Jane Lynch. The elder woman then sat by Naya.

"Naya…do you think she'd want to wake up on how much a mess you are? Let's go eat and fix you," Jane's warm hand grazed upon Naya's trembling ones.

"I don't know…she doesn't deserve all these…" Naya started to sob.

"Shhh…" Jane rubbed Naya's back. Her heart poured out for the Latina. She had known how much Naya had felt for Heather. And she can just see through the Latina's eyes that it is killing her.

"No one deserved it, Naya…" Darren came up behind his friend.

"Darren…oh how much I'd pay for it! Just to see her wake up…" Naya wailed.

"Shh…come on, let's grab that meal."

A week had passed and each mealtime, Naya had to be dragged. It's either Mark, Jane or Darren dragging her towards the canteen. Naya had become immobile, only staring at the door of the intensive care or staying at the chapel, silently praying.

"Where is she?" Ryan Murphy asked Cory with worry.

"There," Cory looked at Naya, who was leaning on the glass door, whose tears are silently falling from her tan cheeks.

"I'm worried for her," Cory said.

"I know. She hasn't been in that state, ever."

"Ryan, doesn't she have work?"

"She has. Just a few takes, though. I think she can pass it up till next week."

"Oh, because I was just thinking, if you can convince her to go back to Los Angeles, maybe she wouldn't be in this state of condition for too long," Cris Colfer stated, his voice laced with worry.

"That's what I came here for. I know she'd worry and she'd get into some shit and stuff but I did not know it was this bad."

"We really appreciate your help, Ryan."

"Nahh, I feel like you were my kids and sisters, so for friendship's sakes," Ryan smiled a small smile as he walked up towards Naya.

"Hey," Naya did not react or yelp at Ryan's touch. She just looked at him with dark, lifeless brown eyes.

"Hi," she answered.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, Ryan."

"Don't want to come back to Los Angeles?"

"I'll wait till she wakes up."

"Listen, Naya, it's a coma. You just don't know when she will wake up. You can't throw your life away."

"She needs me."

_She often wondered who she was convincing._

"Listen, the best thing you can do is live for her. Naya, do you think Hemo would want to know that you're here, beating around the bush uselessly and throwing your good life away? Of course she won't."

"I don't know. She'll need someone. Taylor has left her. She had lost her baby. I'm not going to leave her. I'm staying," Naya replied hysterically, as if she was trying to convince Ryan.

"Hey, come here. I won't leave you, too. But judging from what I heard, you're not going well with the roads here. I think it's time for you to go back to Los Angeles and let's work then spend some time with Hemo, how about that?"

Naya was too tired to argue. Besides, Ryan knew how to make life work for her. She knew that Ryan cares for her. She gave out a little sigh and nodded.

"That's it, good girl."

Later that night, Ryan and Naya flew back to Los Angeles. The week had dragged for Naya, she had visited Heather back at Presbyterian. Another week, she cancelled an interview to spend her Friday night till Sunday with Heather. The days turned to a month.

Then it dragged to two months…three…four…five months. Heather hasn't woken up.

Naya sat up in the seat and looked at the pale face in front of her. There were blonde locks straying across the face, yet Heather did not shake it off.

"Hemo, please come back," Naya sniffed as she held her best friend's hand. Her sniffs were indented by the small constant beeps from the bedside monitor.

"We miss you so much. I miss you so much," Naya closed her eyes and pictured Heather, healthy, smiling and alive.

She opened her eyes when an unusual long beep pierced across the silent air. Naya's mind swooped from up to down when she saw a vehement long single line run across the bedside monitor.

"Doctor! Shit! Goddamnit!" Naya cursed as her mind suddenly waved from the adrenaline rush. Two men in doctor's gowns rushed and hovered over Heather.

"Heather…please," Naya was beyond scared.

"We're losing her!"

"Get me a CPR!"

"Morphine!"

"Don't you'd kill her!"

"Fuck it."

"Hemo, please…" Naya let out a strangled whimper. "Oh, God…please don't take her yet…not now…"

"She's gone!"

"Try again."

Naya rose up and held Heather's hand. "Heather, you're a fighter. Please, please…" fresh, hot tears fell from Naya's eyes.

As if it was a dream, the monitor beeped back again, slowly, it beeped twice, thrice. The pace was going faster.

After the close brush with death, Naya was still shocked and sat on the chair. The doctor was approaching her.

"So what about her, doctor? Is she safe?"

"We think so. We were very surprised she came back. I really thought we lost her."

"She's a fighter, doctor."

"Seems like it. I think she will be fine, after all," the doctor smiled and excused himself. Naya smiled at Heather, who was peacefully sleeping than ever.

"I hate you, Hemo. Somehow, if you were in a better shape than now, I could've slapped you," she clicked her tounge and picked up that day's newspaper. Her eyes fell on the column beside the headline. It was just a filler-in article, yet Naya's heart contracted when she read the bold-lettered header.

_Taylor Hubbell engaged to new Russian girlfriend._

She continued on.

"…_it is further claimed that Taylor Hubbell had received an affirmation from court that he is divorced to Heather Morris, who is currently in a comatose state…"_

There was an excerpt from Taylor's interview.

"…_no one wanted this tragedy to happen…it's just that, people just change…I'm still there for Heather however…it's just that, Mika and I had been fit together…"_

Naya threw the paper away. "Douchebag," she muttered under her breath and looked at the girl who mattered to her, more than the whole world. Then she chanced to see the wedding band around the blonde's finger.

"Fuck it," hot tears ran through Naya's cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11: Breaking Dawns

Naya stormed out of the restroom as she caught sight of Taylor Hubbell. They were in a restaurant and she ran into them. She quickly went up to Taylor and looked at him from head to toe.

"What are you looking at?"

"You are so disgusting! If I were to be asked, I could've given Heather to Mark because simple-minded as that Salling boy is, he is way better than you douchebag!"

"If I may remind you, wasn't it you who whored out a lot of guys and you ruined my marriage?"

"It was you Taylor. I know. We all know. And you divorced Heather, while she was in a coma, how could you do that? She was pregnant with your child!"

It took seconds for the thought to sink in. Naya let it settle down and she let Taylor understand what she was saying.

"But it was miscarried. I made a wrong choice in marrying Heather because…I only thought I loved her."

Naya opened her mouth a couple of times, only swallowing her words as she had formulated them. An infuriated, fuming Naya left the room. Mark followed her.

"You know what? Y'all look like a bunch of hookers though!" Taylor shouted, however, this did not pass Mark's hand unchecked. He went back and punched Taylor.

"Mark! Damn, can't you keep that hand off?" Naya angrily called him.

"Some other day, douchebag." Mark threw Taylor a piercing look.

They drove through the highway and Naya had her mind on driving when Mark spoke up.

"Hey, Nay, how about we move Heather back here in L.A.? It's been roughly seven months and you look like hell every time you fly over there. You see, Marin County would gladly take her in."

"I don't know if that is even possible."

"It is," Mark grinned. "As long as it is me who's going to do it."

"Whatever, Salling. Whatever."

Naya had been thinking about moving Heather, too. She looked up at Mark after a few moments of considering his proposal.

"Can you do that for me, Markie?"

"Sure thing," Mark just grinned. He knew Naya would be so happy, and that the Latina would just agree to his idea.

They decided that they should move Heather that weekend. The blonde had been moved to Marin General County Hospital without any hassle. Naya oversaw the process. Mark was there, too, but he seemed to enjoy watching rather than help.

"Mmm…seems like you've really got it on, huh," Mark sat on the couch.

"You know Salling? Get your dopey ass out of that couch if you don't want me to end you."

Mark looked at Naya. "Wanky."

"Get the heck off, I'm moving this vase on that spot, now please…"

"Okay, fine…fine," Mark held up his hands.

Naya finished the moving and the like and Heather's room was more like an ordinary home rather than a hospital room. Mark went inside and swung his legs across the couch, sprawling like a sea urchin this time though.

"Mark Salling, you are such a…"

"What?"

"Nevermind." Naya shrugged. Boys are just too disgusting sometimes.

"Hey, want to grab some coffee?"

"Whatever."

"You say whatever a lot, Naya," Mark said, scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever," Naya rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's grab that coffee, then I will drop you home so you can study that script for tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Naya smiled a smug little smile. She opened the car door and sat at the passenger's seat. Mark stepped on the accelerator.

"Hey, Nay…" Mark looked at the silent Naya.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about this? I mean moving Hemo back here in L.A.?" Mark asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, it's another one in the can for you. Heck, aren't you too busy for Heather?"

"I know. But I think I can manage," Naya smiled softly to herself.

Mark clicked his lounge. "Such girls," he chuckled.

"Mark, by the way," Naya paused. "Thanks, you've been with me all through this."

"Nahh, I'm just getting back on you."

"Ha-ha, for what?"

"For everything," Mark smiled.

Naya smiled. The both of them grabbed coffee at Starbucks and Mark dropped her at her apartment. She gave Mark a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"God bless your soul, Salling."

"All thanks, Rivera," he waved goodbye to the brunette. Naya just shook her head and went inside. She caught sight of the photographs arranged above a teak display table. They were so happy, she and Heather. The blonde seemed so alive, so happy, so joyful.

The bedside alarm clock rang again. Naya slowly got up and muttered a good morning to her dog. She then went into the bathroom and ran the cold water, splashing it on her body. It sent her body from sleepiness to wakefulness as she made plans for that day. She's going to pick the white chamomiles from the flower shop, drop them off to Heather's and spend the entire morning till afternoon. She smiled to herself. She had been pretty used to spending days with Heather, speaking to her as if she was leaving. It had been almost four months since the tragic day in New York. Naya never misses a day of spending and talking with Heather.

She arrived shortly just after nine o' clock. It was usually the time for cleaning and disinfecting the rooms. She opened the door and she was met by the medicine-smelling air which she had grown so used to but she had grown to hate it, too. She set up the white flowers on the vase by the bedside table, these were Heather's favourite.

"Hey, Hemo," she stroked the blonde hair, holding back the tears.

"Please wake up. I miss you so much," Naya's voice sounded broken.

"I love you so much," her eyes were brimming now.

"Hemo, I have an interview on Ellen tonight. Please wake up so you can watch it," Naya smiled softly as she looked at Heather's pale cheeks.

"I miss you so much." She bent down and kissed her best friend's cheek and she talked about everything and just stuff that was never really important, just trying to talk to Heather had been very soothing to her.

She left shortly before three in the afternoon. She had to go through make-ups and stuff. The evening for her was uneventful, with just talking about her albums and shows. The night dragged by and it was past eleven and she was already on the way home. The traffic had been too congested all across Maple Avenue, whoever knew what the damned reason for it.

Naya arrived at her apartment and realized that the phone had been ringing and blowing off from its stand. She had to pick that contraption and throw it later.

"Hello?" she said, not giving so much thought and preparing to say goodbye.

"Miss Rivera?" an important sounding person said from the other line.

"Yes," Naya said, her senses told her to be sober.

"It's Marin County Hospital," Naya's heart seemed to drop by the second.

"She's awake."

Naya's heart seemed to beat against her eardrums as she quickly splashed water across her face and removed the make-up. She drove across the highway, deliberately breaking a few traffic rules and pulled up across the parking lot of Marin County Hospital. She seemed to fly through the parking lot, and reached the nurse's desk.

"Is Heather awake?" she asked, her breath shortened, her chest heaving up and down.

"Oh, hello Naya," Heather's doctor, from what Naya had recognized smiled at her.

"Doctor, is she still awake?"

"Uhh, Naya, I'm sorry but she had been up very late, but she is now asleep. Hey, why don't you just come back tomorrow?"

"No, doctor. I'll just wait around here." Naya took a turn for the chapel. She had to thank someone.

And by that someone, it wasn't just someone, it was Him. Naya knelt on the wooden altar, head bowed, and her voice very solemn.

"Thank you," her eyes stung with tears. She prayed till she sat up and slumped in the chapel's bench, dreaming about tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12: Back To Home

Naya woke up as a hand touched her shoulder. The Asian nurse who tapped her shoulder just smiled at her.

"She's awake, Miss Rivera. I'm about to give her breakfast today, you can come up with me."

"Is it okay, if I just, bring it to her?"

"Just let me help you carry it," the nurse said.

"Why are you doing this?" Naya asked the nurse.

"Nothing. It's been a long time and I think she deserves to see the person who cares so much for her this morning," the nurse smiled.

Naya had liked the nurse. She wanted to know the name, but that would be too awkward, so she let it be. They went into the elevator in silence, and Naya was enjoying it.

"So, here you go," the nurse said as they stood in front of Heather's door. However, Hemo's doctor came from nowhere and took Naya's hand.

"Miss Rivera, we need to talk to you," the doctor motioned her to the waiting chairs.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"Miss Morris had woken up, and we have run CT scans on her brain. Nothing seemed to be very seriously hurt, except that, her legs are weakened due to her days in bed."

"Is it…is it curable?"

"Of course, she would be able to walk again. As from her background, she was a dancer so I think it would be very easy to get to her feet, but, all those hiphop and dance moves might be another story," the doctor explained. Naya's heart seemed to break. She knew that Heather's life revolved around dancing.

"Excuse me, she is waiting for you, Miss Rivera," the doctor walked past her, leaving Naya alone in front of the door. Heather will be waiting. Her Heather, her dear Heather.

She can look up to those blue eyes again. But weren't those blue eyes the ones that broke her heart too? A year and a half ago, wasn't it Heather who made her cry? What if it happens again?

_I'm getting married…_

_Naynay, would you be there?_

_Naynay, I'm having a baby…_

Naya took a deep breath. This is it. This is it, she repeated to herself. She pushed the door a little and pushed the trolley inside.

Heather was lying on the bed, her back towards Naya. She seemed to be looking out of the window.

"Good morning, Hemo," Naya said.

"Naya…" Heather's face glowed. There was no scar, no evidence that she had gone through loss. She motioned for the brunette to hug her, which Naya obliged.

"I miss you, Naynay…"

"I missed you too, Hemo. I missed you so much. I pray that you'd wake up and now you're here." Naya stroked her best friend's hair. "I'm just so happy."

"Naya," the brunette felt her hand being squeezed.

"Yes?"

"Is Taylor home already?"

Naya felt her breath hitch. "No, Hemo."

Heather's mouth pouted. However, Naya clasped Heather's hands. "But the whole party's coming over this afternoon, I had texted them already, too bad Grant and Darren are going off for a concert. Wouldn't it be nice?"

"And Lea will be here yapping about everything and about whatever?" Heather's mouth pouted more.

"As if you are not the one yapping!" Naya laughed. It was the first time since Heather got married that she had laughed that loud. Then she settled into a quieter tone. "Breakfast?"

"Yayy! I'm starving! It's as if I hadn't eaten in years!" Heather grinned. Naya moved over to Heather's side, holding out a spoonful of food into Heather's mouth. Heather obliged earnestly, opening her mouth voluntarily. The blonde quickly yelped and blew her mouth.

"It's hot!"

"You are such a baby, Hemo," Naya said, disdain was in her voice.

"I hate you," Heather mumbled under her breath. Naya just smiled.

"I love you Hemo, now let's eat this breakfast."

"How dare you start the party without me."

Both girls turned towards the door. They grinned as they saw the man on the door.

"Mark! You sneaky starfish!" Naya gruntled.

"Yeah, I got some food for you and yeah, the flower you asked me to pick up." He held the white chamomiles to Naya, who in turn put it on the vase.

The three friends ate the breakfast together. Heather ate out of Naya's spoon-feeding, with Mark's raining mockery about how caring Naya is and how much he wanted to be spoon-fed too. Just after they had eaten, Lea and Dianna arrived, followed by Chord and Jenna, then Kevin, Amber, Cris and Cory. It was Darren who arrived last, along with Jane and Ryan.

"Hey, Hemo, you really scared us out there, don't you? You really love playing pranks on people," Darren laughed.

"Hey, I just wonder if Hemo would be able to top this, last week Darren drank himself really bad," Lea chirped.

"The Unholy Trinity!" Dianna giggled as she squeezed her way between Naya and Heather.

"Hey, hey, get off my girl. No me gusta!" Naya laughed. She meant it jokingly, yet Heather squeezed her hand.

The room was filled with laughter for hours; there was singing, dancing and a lot of joking. Mark Salling was not able to escape the mockery, after having his hair grown.

"Hey, Mark, where did your racoon go? Did the girl you're flirting with last night took it?" Cory teased.

"Yeah she did, when she had her orgasm she just shook it off," Mark wiggled his eyebrows.

The room pealed with laughter again.

"The truth is, Mark was in his house last night, laying his ass off like a starfish and playing all those crazy alien games," Jenna quipped.

The laughter went on for hours. Naya seemed to spring up to life and laughed a lot. There was a new light in her eyes. And none about Taylor was mentioned. Nor Heather's six-month coma.

The party left the room at early afternoon, and Naya went out with them.

"Hey, Nay!" Quinn looked her way. "Are you staying?"

"Yeah. I'm staying for a while," Naya smiled happily.

"Oh, ha-ha. Good luck Naya!" Cris waved at her.

"Shut up, Porcelain."

"Great, thanks!"

Everyone had left, except for Mark. He looked at Naya pensively.

"What?" Naya growled like a bear.

"It's good to see you that way again, Naya," Mark smiled, turning his heels backward and walked down the corridor without looking back.

_It's good to see me this way again, Mark. It's good to feel this way again, so alive, because she is alive. It's as if I found my way home. It's good to be back._

Naya turned to get in Heather's room. There is still more to tell, and she had braced herself to what may come next. It's time to face reality.


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermaths and Resolutions

Naya pushed the door and went inside the white-walled room, only to be greeted by the smiling Heather.

"Hey, Naynay…" Heather's smile did not falter. "When is Taylor coming?"

Naya's breath seemed to stop as her heart bled out for Heather. There is no way to break this out to Heather easily.

"Hemo…he's…he's not…coming back," Naya's throat seemed to run dry. There was a lump on her throat that seemed to rise and choke her.

"What…what do you mean?"

Naya felt as if she had to run away. It was more than she could bear, but Heather needed to lean on, someone who is stronger or capable of pretending to be stronger. She went up to a drawer and scrambled for the newspaper article.

"I'm sorry Hemo," Naya said quietly, her hand holding Heather's.

"How…how long?" Heather's voice was small much like a squeak.

"Six…seven months. I'm so sorry, Hemo," Naya waited for the thought to sink in.

"Why?"

"He…he said he made a mistake," Naya's eyes was forced to cry, seeing Heather's own tears dripping.

"What about…is she lost too?"

"I'm so sorry, Heather," Naya could not take it anymore. She pulled Heather in for a hug. Heather, after processing for what she had heard from Naya, started to sniff, and then the first cry escaped from her mouth, breaking Naya's heart into pieces.

"Why? Why?" The questions poured out from the blonde's mouth. She was not ready for this. She started to punch and beat on Naya's arm. And Naya just stayed n, rubbing her best friend's back.

Heather flipped off the covers, and to her surprise, her legs felt limp and she can't move them. Her eyes grew wide as realization sunk in.

"Nay…" her voice was barely a whisper and panic was on her face.

"Hemo, please…" Naya was beside Heather instantly. "It's not that way, we'll fix this."

"No!"

"Shh…it will be okay, Hemo. Please…"

"Everything's not okay!" Heather shouted at Naya. "It will never be!"

"Look, Hemo…" Heather started to punch her bed and the pillows. Everything seemed to be scattered around the room, the sheets flying over Naya's head.

"Hemo…please calm down…"

"No!" Heather's hair was a mess, and tears are flowing from her eyes abundantly. Naya could not even get near her. After a few minutes, which seemed like years, Heather slumped on the messed-up bed.

"It's so unfair," Heather wailed.

"Hey," Naya cupped Heather's cheek. "Hey, look at me," Heather looked away.

"Come on, Hemo. Look at me."

Blue eyes met the chocolate-brown ones.

"You've seen how much everyone cares for you. Our friends do, your parents do. I care about you. You were given back this life so you can live it more. Hemo, don't live in the past. We're all here for you. Live for us. Live for yourself. Live for me," Naya was literally crying and Heater buried her face on Naya's chest.

"Shh…we're in this together, okay?" Naya consoled the blonde.

"I…I can't walk, how the hell-"

"No. You will walk, you will dance, and you will have kids, fall in love…" Naya said between her tears. "I assure you that," it felt as if she had something to do. She held up her right hand with her pinkie extended.

"Pinky promise, Hemo."

Heather wrapped her pinkie around Naya's. She laid on Naya's chest, softly breathing. Heather's outburst seemed to drain the blonde's strength. A few minutes of silence lingered above them and Heather's soft snore fluttered across the air. Naya relaxed and laid beside her best friend and fell asleep.

"Miss Rivera," the same Asian nurse woke Naya up from her uncomfortable slumber. Her arm was still under Heather's head. It was already twilight.

"No ma'am let me," the Asian took Heather's head expertly and softly laid her down on the soft, made-up bed. Naya massaged her arm, which really had a nasty cramp.

"Hey, thank you," Naya mumbled.

"No problem. You ought to go home and get some decent sleep. You really look like a bag of smashed assholes," the nurse said.

Naya let out a small laugh. "Yeah, thanks for caring." She picked up all her things and went out the door, but left it opened before calling back to the nurse.

"Hey, uhh, can you look after her? I mean, she's a patient, but like, I really care for her so can you just do me the favour?"

"Of course, ma'am."

Naya drove back home and went inside her apartment. She looked around the dark room and switched the lights. Naya was awfully tired, her back hurts and her eyes seemed to drop. However, there was still a script to memorize.

She hasn't slept properly last night, but it was worth it. It was more than what it's worth. Naya left that house with a heavy worried heart, uncertain if her best friend would wake up and she came home with the knowledge that Heather had another chance in life. So much had happened that day.

Naya slept peacefully that night. She did not need a shot of bourbon to let her feel light-headed and close her eyes.

For the first time, she did not cry herself to sleep.

The next morning was work. Before she went to Paramount, she dropped at Heather.

"Hey, Hemo, good morning!" She set up white flowers on the vase.

"Hey, Naya." A cold, lonely Heather Morris faced her.

"Hemo, Naynay's got work today…"

"It's okay. I'll be fine," Heather seemed to be convincing herself.

"Hey, don't worry okay? I'll wrap it up in the morning and we'll spend the lunch together and we'll take a walk by the seaside, if you want. Will it be okay with you?"

"Yes."

"Hey, Hemo…" Naya ran a hand through the golden hair. "Believe me, we'll be fine. I love you Hemo and I'm not letting you down on this." She kissed Heather's forehead before leaving for work.

"Nay," Heather called her as she was leaving the door.

"Yes?"

"Have a good day at work," Heather smiled as Naya went out of the door.

The morning seemed endless as Naya taped for her CSI: Los Angeles episode. It was a difficult one; Naya had to jump from a moving vehicle. However, Naya miraculously did it in a single take. The clock ticked to 12 and Naya finally had a chance to go home. On her way to her car, Ryan Murphy clasped her arm.

"Hey," Naya brightly said, albeit a little sad, but Ryan did not seem to notice.

"Hey, what's the colour of the sky, eh?" He knew Heather was awake.

"If I know…you are dying to know how it all went, for the record, I think she'll be fine." Naya scoffed.

She hurried her steps and waved a small good bye to Ryan, however she stopped her tracks for a second.

"Ryan, do you know any physical therapist?"

"Maybe, no. But I can arrange it for you," Ryan smiled. Everyone seemed to know how much Naya had wanted everything to be easy for Heather.

"Thanks a lot, Ry." Naya smiled sweetly at Ryan. She still had a lunch to catch up to. A lunch with someone special.

Naya almost broke all the traffic laws by driving too fast and she went into a drive-through reached Marin County Hospital in record time. She almost ran the hallways and she bolted through the door, her hair flying out of her head. This earned her a smile from the pale Heather.

"Hey, you look like…"

"A bag of smashed assholes?" Naya remembered the nurse.

Heather burst into a big laugh. "Oh my gosh, Naya who told you that?"

"The Asian nurse who takes care of you told me," Naya scratched her head, trying to figure out what had made the blonde laugh so hard.

"For the record, I really think that Asian nurse was a keen and accurate observer."

"Shut up." Naya smirked.

"I love you, Nay…" Heather looked at her with her pensive blue eyes.

"Haha, me too, Hemo." Naya smiled and motioned for the food she had brought. "Let's dig in, Hemo."

"I just don't know if this was allowed…"

"Haha, I told you that Asian nurse can be trusted."

"What?" Heather's eyes grew wide. Had Naya bribed the nurse? Of course that would be ridiculous.

"No, the nurse gave me a guide for your nutrition health."

Heather seemed to accept it and started to eat. But Naya could not help look at her fingers. Heather still wore her wedding band. Naya's heart contracted again.

_Heather still loved that douchebag._

After the lunch, which Naya described as a nutritious feast, they both drove towards the beaches of San Pedro and they sat under the trees, Heather, on a wheelchair and Naya, on the sand, letting the salty sea air rush through their lungs. Heather was the first one to speak.

"You know, Naya, it was so unfair."

"No one said life had to be fair," Naya's hand travelled and held Heather's. The blonde just looked at the brunette. Her eyes were cloudy and tearful, making Naya's own heart bleed again.

"It doesn't have to be so simple. You really don't have to figure life out, we are her to make the best of it."

"Hey, Naya, you just don't sound like you."

"Let's say that these past six months had turned me into someone…who's really different than before," Naya ran a hand through her raven-coloured hair.

"Hey, Naynay…" Heather squeezed her hand. This made her best friend look at her with such interest.

"I love you Naynay. Thank you so much for being here for me. You make a lot of this mess easier."

"You're my best friend, Hemo," Naya pulled her for a hug.

"Me too." Heather said, her tears silently falling form her eyes and on to Naya's shoulders.

They sat on the sand for two more hours, talking about things to do and stuff to buy. They even talked about Heather's appointment with her physical therapist.

The sun had slanted and Naya could feel the air turn cold. It was time to go home. The drive home was silent, with Heather falling asleep on the back seat. It was only until then that Naya realized Heather had held her hands throughout the afternoon.


	14. Chapter 14: Brighter Days

"Hey, Hemo! Ready for moving out if this hospital?" Naya chirped across the room and put down her shoulder bag.

"Hi, Naya." Heather looked up from her bed. She looked weak and frail.

"Umm…Hemo, uhh…well, I really want to talk about this with you," Naya started off to say.

"Aww, come on. Spill it out," Heather tried to put on a smile that was as fake as Santana's boobs.

"Well, Ryan and I…we've talked to a lot of guys who really can make you…feel normal again," Naya spoke.

"Normal? I'm not normal anymore Naya!" Heather started to break into tears again.

"No, damn," Naya cursed herself.

_Why does she have to say the wrong word?_

"Look, Hemo…Ryan knew someone from Maine…well, it's not just some big guy, actually a physical therapist and I really want you to meet that person."

"For what?"

"I promised you that you'd walk again, right? I promised you that it would be okay, and I am living by the promise I made, Hemo."

"But Naya…you had done more than enough, I can't…I can't hurt you more than this…" Heather rolled her eyes, referring to everything in the room.

_You've hurt me more than that, Heather._

"Look, Heather, I don't get it," Naya stroked the blonde hair. "If you owe me that much, then get that massive butt of your out of bed, okay. Say that you'd dance again, please?"

"Naya…you don't really ha-"

"And please, do shut up. Don't even try to. It hurts me. Don't ever say that I don't have to do anything to fix this mess because I am your best friend. And best friends stick around together for each other."

Heather seemed to get the pitch and she stopped speaking and just hung her head down. Naya cupped her best friend's chin.

"Remember, we're in this together," Naya said, the sincerity was in her voice. Heather nodded.

"And don't you yap at things like Lea does," Naya joked. This made Heather laugh out loud.

"That's great Hemo! Keep on doing that. I would like to hear that every single day." Naya laughed with her best friend. It seemed like the old times.

_It is just like the old times._

After a while, Naya sat up and held the serious look again. "So? Say yes?"

"Yeah, Naya. I'll try to."

"You twerp, don't try it! Do it!"

"Fine. Fine."

"So you want to meet her?" Naya questioned.

"If possible, yes."

Naya went out and then came back with a middle-aged woman with blonde locks.

"I want you to meet Misss Sylvester," Naya said and introduced Heather to the therapist. She smiled as Heather took his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Sylvester," Heather put out her best smile that she could muster.

"Call me Sue. It's very nice to know you too, Heather. And I must add such a very pretty face."

"Well, you blondes say, you are," Naya let out a sigh.

"Sorry girl. Latinas are outnumbered here." Heather giggled.

"So, umm, well, today, you're going to be discharged from the hospital, and I think that we should just start tomorrow, but then again, I would like you to see what Naya here did for you," Sue slapped her hands.

"Well…at did she do?"

"Ha-ha. As if we should tell you," Naya scoffed as Heather's attending physician came with the discharging papers.

"Man, you need to sign it quickly 'because I can't wait to see your mouth drop from your face when we get to Naya's house!" Sue said.

"Wait…what? I will be in Naya's house?" Heather said and looked towards Naya as if she would break out in front of the Latina.

"Why? Wouldn't it be convenient? Besides, you don't have a place to go yet, so you stay there with me."

"What about the parties you go to? What about the late night-out? I don't want to drag you in this, Naynay."

"I am already dragged in this since you said 'hi' to me way back in 2009. And let me remind you of your yapping and you curse Lea for being the blabbermouth!" Naya smiled.

Heather couldn't help it and let her own mouth curve into a smile. "Naynay, come over here," Heather motioned for her universal hug-me-tight sign.

"I love you, Naynay."

"I love you too, Hemo. Love you very much."

They left that afternoon, driving across the smooth traffic and not that stressful honking of cars. They even listened to Hawk Nelson's 36 Days playing on the local radio. Sue Sylvester sat on the backseat while Heather sat beside Naya. They arrived at Naya's half an hour later and Heather was very surprised to see a ramp by the front door.

"Ta-da!" Naya waved a hand through the air. "Welcome home."

"Oh God," Heather said in awe. "Thank you so much, Naya," tears of joy ran over Heather's cheeks.

"Hey, you're crashing on my party!" Naya grumbled as she wiped Heather's face, but Naya couldn't help but smile.

They all went in, set up Heather's room and had a cup of coffee. Naya cancelled off a few meetings with the press and soaked into a movie with Heather.

"Hey, Naynay…am I too much…of a burden?"

"Heck, no! If that's what you're yapping about, forget it. I love doing this," Naya said.

"But, you had to cancel a press conference…because of me," Heather whimpered.

"Duhh, as if I cared for press conferences more than I care for you," Naya rolled her eyes.

"But-"

"No more buts. I love you and that's it. End of explanation. No more questions? No, thank you very much for listening."

Heather just held on Naya's hand and linked their pinkies together.

_She'd do anything for Naya. She swore she'd make her best friend proud._

Naya left early the next morning, with a note left on the kitchen saying that breakfast was in the oven. Heather had to smile when she looked at her breakfast that day. It was an omelette, with a bacon smiley on the side.

_She'd be the first one to see Naya Rivera's soft and cuddly side._

Miss Sylvester came over and they had exercises all morning, strengthening Heather's legs and trying to make use of her arms too. By the afternoon, Miss Sylvester old her to stop.

"Let's take it one day at a time, okay? You don't exercise and undergo therapy for a day and walk tomorrow," the therapist looked at Heather, who is trying to get up from her wheelchair.

"Alright, Heather, that's enough for today," Miss Sylvester started to keep her things. This left Heather frustrated.

_I need to walk up. I can't live like this. I'd rather die if I can't do this._

After the therapist had left, the house felt so empty, so desolate that Heather could hear her heart pounding against her chest. She quickly opened the kitchen door that led to the back porch. There was a pool in the backyard, and she started to go down the ramp, but the wheelchair suddenly sped up and Heather did not know how to stop it. She tried to grasp for anything she could hold on to, but to no avail.

Cold water splashed across her already-shivering body and she fought for air, while her wheelchair and legs were dangerously pulling her down to the depths. She waved her hands up in the air and she tried her best to stay afloat, but it wasn't possible. Not with her weak legs.

_Wait, why is she struggling for life? Isn't she supposed to die anyway? Of course Naya will be devastated, but she will live through it. Naya is a strong woman._

Heather let her arms drop to her sides and let the heavy metal drag her under the icy waters. The cold liquid enveloped her, ready to devour her. Until a strong, warm hand grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Damn! Heather, if you want to go for a swimming at least, please give me a call!" Naya ranted on as Heather opened her eyes when she felt the cold breeze of the air pipe through her lungs.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I fell from the ramp…" Heather said, the guilt was evident in her voice. She is guilty because she wanted to die. She felt guilty for Naya.

She looked at the Latina. Only then she realized that Naya hadn't been wearing an unusual simple theme of clothing. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress. "How…how did you know I am…here? That…I needed you?"

"When I went out to open the front door, I heard a splash and I knew instantly what happened," Naya stated.

"Thank you," Heather looked up at her best friend.

"Don't let it happen again, okay? Because I'm not letting anything happen to you. I love you."

"Okay," Heather nodded. She promised to herself that for once, she'd make Naya proud.

The following weeks were hard for Heather, yet, with her constant therapies and practicing with Sue Sylvester's help, Heather finally regained her leg's use. She stood up in front of the mirror and checked herself once again.

"You're already beautiful, now go, surprise her," Sue Sylvester nudged on Heather. The younger blonde wiped a few nervous beads of sweat that ran across her forehead a she approached the trailer park. She counted a slow-paced one to ten while taking deep breaths as she knocked on the trailer marked with 'Naya Rivera' in big, bold letters. She knocked thrice, and then heard a shuffling about from the inside. Seconds later, the trailer door swung open, revealing a very, very shocked Naya Rivera.

The Latina's mouth seemed to drop from her jawbones as she could hardly make out her words.

"Oh, God…Heather…you are…you're…you're walking…and standing…you're fucking walking!"


	15. Chapter 15: New Horizons

Naya took Heather's hand as she burst to tears. "Oh my god, Hemo, oh gosh…" Naya's tears mixed with Heather's as the blonde hugged Naya's neck and cried.

"I know, I can't believe it, Naya…" Heather said, her mouth choking on her tears. Naya just nodded and cradled the blonde's head as both women made their way back to the trailer. Heather waved a good bye to Sue as they got into the van.

They settled in silence and Naya was busy pouring a glass of champagne. She handed one paper cup for Heather.

"Thanks." Heather smiled at her.

"You know, this is so…overwhelming."

"I know honey, I thought…" Naya trailed off. "But, you're here…good and well."

"I want to thank you, Naya. For being there, for being the best there is," Heather's eyes welled up in tears.

It was too much for Naya. Her tears did not take effort, they just fell on their own.

"Nay…are you going to cry?" Heather sounded scared.

"No," Naya shook her head. "I'm just happy."

_If only you knew how happy I am, Heather._

"Me, too. It's nice to feel that I get to have a fresh start with my life. And I love you for helping me out of the mess I was in, Naya," Heather stood up, whilst putting her own paper cup of champagne on Naya's built-in coffee table. She then pulled Naya in for a hug. "I love you so much, Naya. You have done so much, how could I ever repay you?"

"Well, since we are talking about that…" Naya looked at her best friend.

_Be my girlfriend._

Instead, Naya threw a smile at Heather. "Want to go to Puerto Rico?"

"Huh? Why? Do you have to tape there?"

"No! Am I that workaholic type of friend to you?" Naya gave out a smirk.

"Well, lately, you have been. You work your butt off in this industry and you work your damned butt in taking care of me, isn't that much of work that requires half of the city to do?" Heather joked.

"So, wanna come with me?"

"Of course, I'd love to, Naya. Are you sure it will be okay?"

"Of course. Would I ask you if it wasn't?" Naya grumbled, but the blonde had pulled her already for another hug. Naya let out a grunt.

"Come on, I'm having another take and then we can come home," Naya laughed.

Heather sat quietly behind the cameramen as Naya did her taping. It wasn't a long one, just a conversation between her and Zendaya Coleman, who played as Naya's younger sister. The blonde sat there, wondering how lucky she was in life because she had Naya as her friend. Suddenly a part of her just shouted something so indistinct and distant and she looked over at Naya, who was lecturing Zendaya as the last take of their scene. Heather stared at the Puerto Rican beauty as she moved with force across the studio.

Finally, Ryan, who was directing the movie yelled cut and told them they can leave. Naya took her bag from a folding chair and approached Heather.

"Ready to go home?" She said, smiling to the blonde.

Heather replied with a nod an all-teeth smile. Heather then stood up and looped her arms around Naya's arm. This hand did not escape Naya's keen eye.

Heather was not wearing her wedding ring.

_Oh God, please tell me I'm not imagining this. Please tell me she had moved on and got over Taylor._

They got inside Naya's car and left the complex. They drove for fifteen minutes in utter silence. However, Naya's curiosity got the best of her.

"Hey, Hemo," Naya stared at the blonde, who was sitting on the passenger's side.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy? With all this?"

"Yes, I mean, losing Taylor isn't that painful. But, every time I think about her, Nay…" Heather's eyes started to film with tears, and Naya instantly rubbed the back of Heather's palm, which was returned by Heather with a squeeze.

"You know, I had the same questions once. Back in the first months that you were in the hospital, I cursed everything and all for the accident," Naya said, throwing Heather a loving look. She continued.

"But what happened to you changed me. I gave up smoking and I drink minimally. I forgot abut night life and I get to pray for someone else when in fact I don't believe in prayers before. I got to care for someone who really means to me. I was very irresponsible before and I further realized that life works that way. That you only get to live once. It throws shit at your face but then again, no matter how hard the fucking ride can be, it ends up with an okay. It might not be perfect, but it's just so right, Hemo. You've got to trust me in there," Naya squeezed her best friend's hand.

"Thank you, Naya." Heather said softly.

"Ha-ha…wait till we get home. I've got a surprise for you," Naya tried to shift into a lighter topic. She's not some emo lady that's just going to let other see through her that easy. Naya Rivera is never like that. Well, unless it's Heather Morris.

They arrived at Naya's house and the Latina pulled up on the driveway. The house was dark, and Naya gave Heather the keys so she can open it before Naya could get to the house.

"Nay…get that butt as fast as possible!" Heather turned the door's knob.

A thousand lights blinked and all the lights went on and the living room sprang on full colour. The shades were whimsically designed and everyone was there. There was Kevin, Mark, Jenna, Harry, Chord, Lea, Dianna, Amber, Cris, Darren, Grant, Cory, and Chord. Everyone was there.

Cory raised his hand over his head. It was comical and Naya might've laughed out loud but Heather was in tears. Joyful tears. Heather's mind was a tumble.

_God, she had missed them all!_

Naya was leaning on the doorframe and just smiled as Heather looked at her. Sue Sylvester was there, sitting on a side chair. Smiles and cheers were passed around the room throughout the night. And laughter was everywhere especially when they all got Sam and Mark into marshmallow-eating contest.

Everyone told their stories for the past six months. Some were sad that they made Heather cry. Others made her laugh, especially Mark's stories. But, her heart had swelled when some tell Naya's story during the past six months.

_God, please don't ever take me away from Nay. Please…I need her so much._

She looked at Naya, who was intently staring at her. The Latina's eyes were the darkest shade of brown Heather had ever seen. But, there was something else she saw in there. They were full of affection and love that it scared Heather.

_Or was it what she wanted to see in her best friend's eyes?_

Sue was the one who left the party. Mark left, telling everyone that he is having a conference with his affiliates in the morning. Chord too left early, dragging a drunk and snoring Grant. Amber and Harry left together, then Jenna and Kevin. It was way past midnight and Lea was already drooling on Naya's couch and Dianna was speaking on a slurred manner.

"I'm really glad that you came back to us, Hemo," Dianna was getting very tipsy.

"You guys should really sleep here," Naya grunted and started to pick up the messy popcorn boxes and paper cups. Heather was up on her feet to help the Latina. Heather took the cups to the kitchen.

"I see you get along very well. Are you on the same be-"

Naya swatted Dianna before she could even finish. She was only thankful that Heather was an earshot away. She saw Dianna slump beside Lea and curl up into the smaller girl. After cleaning the living room, Naya started to wake Lea up and drag her towards the guest room. She tried to wake Dianna up, but the girl was being very difficult.

"Come on, let me help you," Heather took Dianna's other side and carried the smaller blonde on her shoulders, Naya tried to help Heather too, but Heather was too strong to be helped.

Dianna and Lea left earlier in the morning, after crashing into breakfast and devouring Heather's omelettes. Naya's coffee was drained too, however, it made Naya and Heather happy. Especially Naya, who looked a lot happier since Heather had woken up from the coma.

Naya booked a flight to Puerto Rico and talked about it over dinner.

"So, I was thinking of…anything. We could stay at my house, it's by the beach," Naya forked a broccoli.

"Wow, I can't wait. Naya, it's been a very long time since I felt like this."

"Yeah, me too. I think I need this vacation." Truth is, Ryan was the one who talked her into having a vacation. And everybody had agreed because they all thought that Naya had overworked herself.

"I know. You do. Umm, Naynay…" Heather hesitated.

"What?"

"Can I sleep beside you tonight? Just like the old times."

_Just like the old times._

That night, Naya and Heather slept side by side. It was a peaceful, dreamless sleep for Naya. And the warmth that she had loved ever since the moment she had met Heather almost four years ago.

The sun kissed Naya's cheeks and she rolled onto someone. It was Heather, snoring so softly that it felt as if it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She rose up and took herself to the kitchen and obliged to make breakfast. She made Heather's favourite set of bacons and nudged the sleeping blonde.

"Hey Hemo…wake up. Breakfast is ready. Do you want me to carry it up for you?"

"Naayaaa," Heather swatted across the air as she groaned.

"Wake up, so we can pack. We're leaving today."

Heather pouted and took a pillow and covered it across her face. Naya then realized she had to do something more than that. She ran her fingers across Heather's side, tickling her.

"Naynay…" Heather giggled as she was sent to wakefulness and she walked towards the bathroom. The gushing of water was heard and Heather came out with a towel in her hand.

"Come to breakfast?"

Heather grinned, and in all teeth, she headed for the kitchen. Naya just followed and smiled at the energetic blonde dig in.

_Life seemed very normal. This is just what I wanted, normal. Except the fact that Hemo's not yet her girl._

They packed up after breakfast and left for Puerto Rico that afternoon. The two women lined up into the foyer and they sat on the private plane that Ryan had provided them. Naya looked at the afternoon sun as she felt Heather cuddle into her.

"Nay?" Heather's voice was small and muffled.

"Yes?"

"I've got to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"when we get to Puerto Rico…" Heather entwined her fingers around the Latina's and drifted off to sleep. Naya was pretty much intrigued at what Heather might say.

_I have something to tell you, too. I've wanted to tell you_ _this for so long Heather._


	16. Chapter 16: Fresh Starts

The Puerto Rican sky was a deep azure as Heather leaned on the terrace. She looked out beyond the seas and inhaled the salty air. She remembered that the last time that she had smelled the air was when she had too many questions and troubles and she held Naya's hand.

That time, everything never made sense. It never did. Naya was just there, but right now, everything seemed to fall into place…except for one thing. Speaking of which, she's going to tell her.

She went back to her room and went out to the hallway, Naya's room was partially open. She went inside and looked at Naya, who was snoring softly and her hands were raised above her head.

"Naynay…"

"Huh?" Naya growled.

"Good morning, do you want some breakfast?"

"I need sleep," Naya replied weakly.

"I'll cook you breakfast," Heather kissed the tip of Naya's nose, making it scrunch up.

Heather went to the kitchen and made a toast and jam breakfast. However, she made it extra special. She also made Naya a special coffee. She made it to a point that everything should be special. Because that day is special.

She put the food on a tray and carried it upstairs. Naya was still sprawled like an eagle on her bed, her hair slightly covering her forehead. Heather pushed the stray hair away, grazing her hand across the tan cheek.

Heather's breath hitched as she looked at the person who was her best friend, her angel, her saviour. Seeing Naya sleeping so peacefully almost made Heather cry. She stared at the woman who meant the world to her.

The blonde saw Naya open an eye. Then she stubbornly closed them and willed herself to sleep. However, Heather saw it as an edge to wake the Latina up. She tickled Naya's sides.

"I hate you," Naya growled.

"Just getting back on you."

"You said you'd make me breakfast," the Latina mumbled.

"I did."

With that, Naya opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. Heather cast her mischievous look and handed her a tray.

Naya couldn't help but smile at what Heather had done. The toast was intricately sided with jam, but seeing the coffee Heather had made almost made Naya yelp.

On the coffee foam, a chocolate power was delicately sprinkled so it formed a heart.

"Heath-" Naya looked up at Heather.

"Do you like it?"

"Very much. Thank you, Hemo," Naya said, her feet seemed to float in the mid-air.

"I'm happy you liked it."

They ate breakfast together and they decide to walk across the San Jose beaches. Naya put on her sunglasses and so did Heather. The both of them walked along the seashore, holding each other's hands and talking about things.

"Naynay…I want to be a writer," Heather said with passion.

"What? You know you don't have to work!" Naya was bewildered. She looked at Heather as if it was the most ridiculous thing Naya had ever heard.

"Well, I was thinking, my story was a unique one, so can you please let me do it and help me?" Heather looks at her with puppy-eyes.

_Those damn eyes!_

"Alright, fine. Make a blog," Naya said, while walking towards the shore. Suddenly, a familiar warmth hugged her from behind.

"I love you, Naya."

Naya's heartbeat seemed to run and her heart itself seemed to drop. Heather was behind her, telling her that she was in love with her.

Naya turned to face Heather.

"You don't rea-" her open mouth was met by a kiss. It took Naya several seconds for her brain to work into its proper operations again.

"Heath-"

"Shh…" Heather frantically kissed her. Naya's lips were very different from Taylor. Hers was heated, yet calm and soft but Taylor was aggressive. They pulled away for air, each of them was gasping.

"Are…are you doing this, Hemo…so you…can forget…him?" Naya's voice was barely audible.

"Naya…I want you to know how much I feel about you," Heather looked at her with pensive brows.

_Was she hearing Heather correctly? She was confessing her love!_

"Well, Heather…I wanted you to know too, that I had feelings for you since the first day we met, and I just kept it until I came too late…"

Heather's eyes were tearful. "I know, Naya…I'm sorry."

"The reason why I stayed here after your wedding was because I wanted to forget you. I'm sorry but I just love you so much, I can't even forget you and even if we can't really have the chance to get together, I tried to risk it all. Even if I don't get anything back."

"I'm not going anywhere Naya. Not now. Not ever. I don't want to make another mistake in love again Naya. I believe in us Naya. It might be hard, but we will manage. I love you so much. And I know that you love me too. With that we can conquer anything that life throws our way." Heather cupped Naya's face.

Heather's lips found Naya's and a battle for dominance begins. Naya pushed Heather onto the wet sand. She kissed Heather's forehead, then her eyes, her nose, and her lips. Naya pulled away and looked briefly at Heather.

"I love you so much, Hemo," Naya leaned back against a tree.

"I love you too," Heather replied.

"No. I love you three," Naya shot back.

"I love you four," Heather quipped. Naya opened her mouth to answer. But, Heather cut her off.

"Forever," Heather squeezed Naya's hand and kissed her knuckles then she leaned on Naya's chest.

"I'm glad we came here," Naya said, fidgeting Heather's fingers.

"Me too. I love being with you."

Naya let out a small chuckle and pulled Heather for a hug. She ran her fingers through the golden hair, which was hit by the Puerto Rican sun, making it glow.

"I love you so much Heather. So, so much that I can't even quantify it."

"Then don't. We don't have to figure it out," Heather leaned in and kissed Naya again. The Latina leaned back as Heather's hand travelled along her sides. Naya laid on the sand, and Heather kept on kissing her, tasting her, touching her, every thread of her flesh, and every piece of her skin.

If perfection has its flavour, well this one would be it.


	17. Chapter 17: Ghosts

"Hey, baby," Naya called to Heather. The blonde was busily typing on her laptop. It had been a month since their arrival in Puerto Rico and the girl had been very busy typing.

"Hey!" Naya had to pop beside Heather so she can hear her.

"Whoa!" Heather yelped. "You scared me there," the blonde smiled and kissed Naya's partly open lips. It was meant to be a short kiss, but Naya fought for domination. This time, Naya won. They explore each other's lounges and mouths.

"Nay…" Heather mumbled as she felt Naya's hands held her waist.

"I love you…" Naya's voice was husky and she looked at her. There was only just love and affection. Just love and affection. If there ever was lust, Naya had successfully supressed it.

"I love you too," Heather whispered.

"Do you want some dinner?" Naya said, deliberately changing the subject, and stood up. Heather couldn't do anything but follow her girlfriend.

"You know, I haven't cooked anything," Naya mumbled.

"You're so…" Heather narrowed her eyes at the Latina.

"What? Awesome? Yeah, I know. Thanks for reminding."

Heather swatted Naya's arm. The brunette squirmed.

"Ugh, I really hate you, Naya," Heather rolled her eyes.

"I love you much more, baby…" Naya giggled as they walk out of the house and drove towards the diner.

They ordered cold Chinese and took them outside, eating them by the sea. A few people were at the boardwalk, and the sky was turning into pink.

"Heather," Nay looked at her best friend. The blonde was in trouble grabbing a piece of meatball using a chopstick. Naya, instinctively, held out her meatball and motioned for Heather to open her mouth.

"I wonder if the press would be too happy about this," a familiar voice called behind their backs. Quickly, Naya turned around and saw someone she had despised her whole life. It was Taylor Hubbell, holding his iPhone out, showing their photograph.

"Taylor," Heather said, her voice was calm. "Why are you here?"

"Hey baby!" A short, petite blonde went up to Taylor and looped her arms around Taylor's. Heather looked at them with disgust.

"Who are they, baby?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, just some people. Why don't you check those turtles over there? I'll follow you once I finish up here."

The blonde skipped past Heather, then went to a mob of people leaning on turtle eggs which are hatching.

"You are such a douche," Naya mumbled, the venom on her voice was dripping.

"Well, look who stole my ex-wife!" Taylor said out loud, causing other people to look their way.

"I did not steal her, Taylor. You lost her," Naya was beyond irritated. She was ready to slap Taylor so hard that she planned on fracturing her arm if she ever gets the chance to. However, Heather had sensed Naya's building anger and slipped held Naya's hand.

"Come on, Naya. Let's go home," Heather sounded worried. "It's not worth it Nay…"

"Well, I'll go ahead just then," Taylor said, waving his iPhone. It was more than enough for Naya.

She grabbed Heather's hand and yelled.

"You know, what Taylor? You are such a douchebag that you left your dying wife in a hospital for another girl. I could say that you don't deserve her because you are such a dick and I often wonder why Heather couldn't see it before, but she doesn't need you anymore. Look at her, she's way stronger than the day you left her," Naya held back her tears of anguish.

"Nay…"

"No, Hemo. Let me teach this dickwad a piece of my mind or two," Naya walked towards Taylor.

"Hey, listen," Nay add not let go of Heather's hand.

"Here's the catch, lover boy. You ditched her when she needed you most and you played her for a long time, so you're out of the picture now, okay? She's my girl now so get the fuck off my ride, and doing this just highlights your insecurities!"

With that, Naya left Taylor without looking back. They drove across San Jose without a word, and they reached the house in a few minutes. Naya was the first one to speak.

"Heather, are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Do you need anything, water perhaps?"

"No. I'm going to write, bye, Naya," the blonde carefully picked her way up the stairs. Naya was left alone in the quiet living room, trying to rack her brain and realized that this scene had happened before.

_Heather hasn't moved on yet._

Naya's heart sank as she realized Heather's pained look since she saw Taylor. Naya went into her own bedroom, the one that Heather had been sleeping in since the first week they were there. It felt so lonely without the blonde, even though Naya knows that Heather's only in the room on the third floor of the house.

Naya looked out to the sea, it was very quiet. There was no sound of the TV, no Heather practicing dance, no giggled talks, everything felt so quiet. Naya felt as if she had been transported back to the time when Heather was still married to Taylor.

_That douchebag caused it all._

Unable to contain herself any longer, she went up to the third floor and took a peek at Heather. At first, she seemed to be asleep, and then the brunette noticed Heather's shoulders softly trembling.

_She's crying over Taylor. Fuck Naya, why would you expect her to love you more than best friends?_

Naya left the house angrily. She drove and drove until she did not even realize where she was or what time was it. She even lost her sense of direction. All she knew was that she's near the sea because she could hear the waves crashing to the shore. They weren't the seashore sounds though, it sounded more like waves hitting cliffs and rocks.

The cold salty air stung Anya's eyes, prompting her to cry. She swabbed her eyes with the back of her hand, cursing at herself for expecting that Heather could fall in love with her.

_I believe in us, Naya._

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Naya cursed and shouted. She pounded her fists on the concrete road as she slumped on the street. She doubted if Heather did love her. Naya was not able to what had really happened after it. All she could remember was her vision going blurred and Naya had forgotten everything.

Naya must have slept in the middle of nowhere because when she looked up at the sky, there was already a shade of rosy pink across the eastern sky. The ride home was none better than the drive away.

She pulled up in front of the gravel covered space on her beach house. The lifeless, guarded eyes were back again. The house seemed empty and lifeless. There was no sign of Heather in the living room.

_Probably she's asleep._

She went straight for her bedroom and she saw Heather slumped beside her bed, hair tangled and her eyes were puffy. Heather was such a mess.

_Oh God, what have I done?_

"Hey…" Naya whispered. Heather stirred and looked at the dark-brown eyes. "Nay…where have you been?"

"I…I…I'm sorry," Naya's eyes stung again.

Blue eyes looked up to Naya. "Did I do something bad?"

"No. I'm sorry I left. I just needed to have some space," Naya sniffed.

"From me?" Heather whimpered, too scared to know Naya's answer.

Naya just looked away as the blonde broke down into sobs and ran towards her own room.

_Goddamn it, Rivera! Chase after her!_

"Hemo! It's not like that!" Naya ran after the blonde, however, the door was already slammed on her face.

"Damn it!" Naya kicked the door. "Ouch, shit!" Naya's face registered the pain. She gave out a groan. "Fine. Talk to me when you're ready."

Heather listened behind the door as Naya kept on cursing. The brunette even kicked the door. But she can't hurt Naya anymore. She can't love Naya, not yet.

_I still love him. I can't love Naya if I still loved him. I thought I don't love him anymore._

It was already twilight when Heather went down the dark house. Naya was not there.

_Probably partying._

Heather foraged in the fridge and saw a note.

_Dinner's in the microwave. –S._

Heather took a plate out of the microwave and she stared at the lasagna. Naya had made an effort to make it looked delicious and if Naya makes it look delicious, it would definitely taste delicious. Suddenly a thought hit her.

_Taylor never cooked her things._

Munching a lasagna, Heather ran up the stairs and quickly yanked her phone from the wall charger. She quickly dialled Anya's number. No one answered. She tried again. And again, and again and again. By the fifth time, Naya picked the phone up, but the brunette did not say any word.

"Naya…" Heather said. "Naya where are you? We need to talk. I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about," Naya said, failing to conceal the bitterness in her voice.

"Where are you?" Heather said, her voice filled with desperation.

"I'm not at home," Naya lied. She can't face Heather. Not after Heather had hurt her again.

"Please Naynay, I want to talk about us," Heather pleaded.

"Hemo…" Naya said. She felt a tug at her heart at Heather's mention of 'us'. She swung the door and walked up the third story of her house. To Heather.

"Please, where are you?" Heather asked again. She wasn't aware of the shifting shadow on neither the ceiling nor the person standing on her doorway.

"Hemo…" Heather turned around. Blue eyes met the brown ones, each had a thousand thoughts to voice out, yet no one said a word.


	18. Chapter 18: Forever Yours

"Nay…are you mad?"

"No. I just had an idea that you still loved him."

"Yeah, maybe I did love him still, but Naya, I promised I'd love you forever. And I meant it."

Naya started to leave.

_God, why does she have to be an idiot?_

"Nay…"

"Why? Why do you have to hurt me? The way you look at him…it just fucking hurts me!" Naya said, her hot tears flowing from her eyes.

"Naya…look I do-"

"No, just save it, Heather…"

"Naya you don't understand anything!" Heather yelled. This had effectively got the brunette's attention, though.

"I don't? Heather I saw your face when you saw him," Naya quipped angrily.

"But…don't you see my face when I look at you? Naya…please…"

"Heather, you don't get it, do you? I don't want you to be with me if you are still with that douchebag. If you need the time to figure it out, my door is always open for you." Naya ranted on. When she saw that Heather could not give her an answer, she turned around and left the room and a crying Heather. Her mind was very messed up, and she did not even know if what she did was totally right.

_Damn you Rivera and your pride._

The week dragged on without much change. Heather and Naya just talked if necessary and neither spoke of the quarrel that they had.

"Tomorrow's our flight back," Naya said silently.

"I know. I'm going to sleep."

The Latina looked at the blonde climbing the stairs slowly. She could feel Heather's pain. But, she can't afford to be hurt again. She pushed the thought away and tried to focus on some lighter things. She switched her iPod on and listened to some music. Finally, Naya had to turn in for the night.

The next morning was never different from the other days that week. They did not eat together, did not talk at each other and both had hardly caught sight of each other. Heather imprisoned herself in the premises of her room and Naya did the same to herself.

They rode in the car together, but Heather sat on the backseat. They went in the same plane together, but Naya swapped her aisle seat for a window seat on the other side of the plane.

Heather's frustrations clouded her mind. So she had her mind working.

Naya looked at Heather secretly through the rear view mirror. The blonde was composed, yet her eyes tell another story.

Through their car ride home to Los Angeles, Heather glanced at Naya who was driving on and looked at the brunette's eyes. They showed Naya's inner dilemma.

They arrived at Naya's house. Naya hurried to her room, leaving Heather behind. The Latina set her bag down as soon as she had opened the door.

"This is the last time we'll not speak," Heather stated. "Naya, I am not letting you go."

"No you do-…" Naya started to say, but her words were drowned out as Heather kissed her lips with passion. Naya responded with even greater emotions as their lips grazed against each other. Naya felt like she was being burnt.

Days of frustration and emotional tension between them had paid its toll on them. The next thing Naya knew was she was being thrown to the bed, and a blonde with lustful eyes hovering above her.

"You're worse than Lea when you yap at me. And a very bad girl too," Heather said, putting a hand on Naya's crotch.

"Heath-…" Naya heard herself moan.

"I am not letting you go. Not now, not ever," Heather kissed Naya's forehead, then her brows, then her cheek, her nose, and lastly her mouth. Naya let out a soft moan.

"I love you, Heather…" Naya said, her voice was a little unsubtle

"I love you…I love you…" Heather replied, she kept saying as if it was a chant while the blonde's lips travelled from mouth to neck to chest…

_I love you, Naya…_

The mantra came back to Naya in her sleep. It was muffled yet very clear. It came from a grove of aspen in her dream. Naya opened her eyes and found herself staring at the blue eyes that she had known so much, cried so much for, and loved.

"Hey," her voice sounded groggy.

"I love you." Heather replied. Then she repeated it again.

"I love you," she leaned to kiss Naya's lips. "Let's have some breakfast so you can go to work. I'm going to drop you at Paramount."

They had breakfast. And then they drove through the morning traffic, kissing and making out at every red light. Heather pulled up in front of Paramount Pictures and looked at Naya, who sat glued in the passenger's seat.

"Hey, we're here," Heather took Naya's hand.

"I don't want to leave you," Naya said.

"Hey, I'll be safe and fine, okay?"

"Well, yeah, but I will surely miss you through the day."

"I'll just go drop by something and then I will be at home by noon, waiting for you to come home plus I would also call in half an hour or so," Heather said, inching her way towards Naya.

"I wish we did not come home just yet," Naya scowled.

"Oh, Nay…" Heather leaned in and kissed the petulant lips. "I love you so much, have a good day at work, okay? Good luck baby," she stared at Naya's eyes.

"Alright, fine. I'm leaving now," Naya's lips pouted.

She opened the car door and looked at Heather one last time and closed the door. Heather chuckled, after hearing the brunette say a muffled 'damn this work' as she slammed the car door. Heather smiled to herself as to what this day might mean for her and Naya for the following years.

_You have no idea. You just don't have any idea, Naya._

Naya walked in the set five minutes late. Ryan was already there, reading a book, which was probably a good story because when she walked in Ryan just nodded at her instead of complaining that she was late. Ryan could be the best and most caring person on earth but never the kind of director who tolerates tardiness.

"Good morning, Nay," Ryan smiled at her, much to Naya's surprise.

"What's with the weather today, Ryan?"

"Nothing. I just feel so happy."

"Uh-huh," Naya found it awkward. She never got into the set without hearing Ryan yap each morning.

"You go get changed," Ryan threw her another smile. Naya felt the awkwardness again.

_What the hell happened to the world?_

Naya was led by the make-up artist wherein she put on a little make-up. It was just fresh make-up though, which even highlighted the Latina's beauty.

The shooting took almost an hour and Ryan gave them the next few hours as a break. Naya walked to a folding chair with a sandwich in her left hand and a can of Coke in the other. She looked at Zendaya and Cody throwing food at each other profusely, only to be quipped by a pissed Ryan Murphy.

"What's that in your hand?" Cody asked, definitely just trying to send Ryan into a tantrum.

"It's none of your business so don't stick your big nose in it!" Ryan shot back. He went up to Naya and handed her the package.

"Someone sent it to you," Ryan said. "It was brought in through FedEx."

"Who's the sender?" Naya found herself asking.

"I don't know, I just signed it."

"Damn! How do I know if it's not a nuclear bomb that's in there?" Naya said with disbelief.

"Look, I'm sorry. I had to just sign it because the FedEx man was effin' up my butt while I was talking to Josh Groban on phone."

"Alright, alright," Naya groaned. "Thanks, anyway."

Ryan just nodded and prodded towards Zendaya and Cody, who were resuming their one-on-one food fight. Naya was left with the parcel on her lap. She stared at it and it stared at it.

_Okay, open it or not?_

Naya checked for signs that it might be a bomb or something. Naya breathed hard. She took her iPhone out and looked at it. She was never a cell phone-dependent person and found out that she had 25 text messages and 14 missed calls. All of the missed calls were from Heather. Two of the texts were from Mark, one from her Mom and eleven from Heather.

_did u eat ur lunch alrdy? –H._

_take care bby. xx –H._

_i love you. –H._

_miss u now bby xx. –H._

Naya sighed. That blonde was just so perfect. She quickly tapped out a text to Heather.

_i got a package frm sum1. u think i shd opn it? i had lunch lrdy, wbu? love u bby. take care. xx. –N._

Naya hadn't lifted her eyes from her phone when it buzzed.

_open it. love u. xxx –H._

Naya scrunched her nose. Indecision clouded over her face and then she took a deep breath. She had seen things like this on Punk'd and JFL.

_To hell with it._

Naya opened the package. It was just a book. It was a sort of creamy-coloured hardbound book with a strip of green on the spine.

"Damn," Naya giggled to herself as she took the book and read its title.

_Mazes. By H.M._

Naya flipped the cover as she clicked a tongue. "Whoever the hell would send this book to me. I hate reading," Naya mumbled under her breath.

She kept on flipping the lengthy pages without reading, actually. She chanced to see the header the page right next to the cover. She missed it right before because it kind of stuck to the cover page.

_Mazes by Heather Morris. Life and Living._

"Shit," Naya grumbled. She had just realized that H. M. could stand for Heather Morris. The Latina forgot about her displease in reading. She read the story description written in a simple Cambria font.

"_I walked through life with someone holding me and that hand has never left mine even though we had to stop holding each other. I walked alone but then again, that hand held me into my tracks and that was just the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me. Well, that accident of mine, which happened roughly a year ago, for me, it wasn't an accident. It was a gift. A gift to get second chances in life and love. I may not be the same Heather Morris that was before the car crash in New York but that's fine. I have changed and I am proud to say that I have changed for the better. See, if hadn't had that accident, I think this book did not go published by now. And all the things I wanted to tell you might be never known."_

Naya leaned back on her chair. It was very beautiful for her. Tears stung her eyes as she thought about how beautiful Heather is. Her heart ached again because they can't tell it to the whole world that she and Heather are together. She hated to think that they still can't hold each other in public like Heather and Taylor did before. However, Naya pushed the thought away and continued to read the dedications. It was also written in Cambria.

_To Mom, who never left my side, I love you._

_To Dad, who was the best in the world, I love you._

_To Lea and Dianna, who helped me get this thing out of my mind, I thank you._

_To my Friends, who were there for me through up and downs, I value you._

_And finally, I have been keeping this one last because I don't really have an idea of what to say, but, okay…_

_To the person who holds my heart, who never left my bedside, who had seen me laugh and cry at the same time, who gave me the new insight of life, who made me realize of all that was important to me, of all that I had and who will pick me up when I'm fallen and glue me all together again when I break into pieces…_

_To Naya Rivera, whose hand that never let go of me, will you marry me?_

Naya closed her eyes and felt a swirling commotion in her stomach, as if there were butterflies fluttering inside her. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears. Naya kept telling herself to calm down, but she was interrupted by her iPhone buzzing.

_meet me at the duck pond. –H._

Naya seemed to shot up from where she was setting and picked up her purse. She wouldn't care if Ryan would rip her head off for leaving the set but she needs to see Heather. She need to see her right now.

She stormed past the cameramen who were very busy listening to the news. She had her mind so full that she did not even notice that the program was featuring Heather's released book and the brave marriage proposal that she had written in there.

Ryan was there, reading his own copy of Heather's book, but Naya had been too occupied in her mind. The duck pond is just a block away, so she decided to walk.

"Keep calm, Naya…keeps calm…" she said to herself. She caught sight of the familiar tuff of blonde hair leaning into the fountain. She went up to Heather, half-running, half-walking.

The blonde turned to look at her. But Naya wouldn't care, she pulled Heather into a big hug and took the blonde's lips into her own.

"I love you."

The kiss was deep and intimate. It made a few heads turn around, but Naya and Heather did not care. It was their kiss, their story. A thousand thoughts sprang into Naya's mind as she and Heather shared that burning passion in their lips. After for what felt like eternity, they both gasped for air and Heather took a ring from her pocket.

"I'm not letting you go." She fitted the diamond ring on Naya's hand.

"I love you too," Naya's voice was raspy and deep.

"I take that as yes, then?" Heather asked.

"Yes, Heather, yes," Naya leaned into the crook of Heather's neck as they walked hand in hand to the car.

The ride home was short and the moment they were behind the door, Naya's mouth was filled with moans and throes of passion until the night had sank in.

"Nay?" Heather asked, her bare chest was beside Naya and her head was leaned on Naya's bare chest.

"Yes?" The pale golden moonlight bathing their naked bodies.

"I love you," Heather stated. It was short, simple and direct. Her gold hair was scattered on her face, which Naya tucked behind Heather's ear.

Naya stood up and went to a drawer and took out a black velvet box which contained a diamond ring.

"I was planning to give this to you, too…" Naya took Heather's hand and carefully placed the ring on her ring finger.

"I love you, Naya…" Heather was pulling the Latina again. Naya submitted her own lips to the girl she loved the most.

"I love you too, Heather…" Naya's raspy voice responded.

They kissed again, saying those three words to each other over and over again as if it was a broken prayer that they both had to enunciate. And the moon watched the two bodies become one. It was their love, their story. It was just them. Beautiful could not describe it. Neither does perfect. It was beyond perfection.

They had their fair share of hell together. They had been through the crazy twists and turns of fate, but it was worth it. Naya had been right long before. it was worth it, and she's not letting the girl in her arms go. She wouldn't. And her passion for the girl sleeping beside her will never ever fade away.

And stars bear witness to their burning passions…


	19. Chapter 19: Author's Note

Thank you so much for the reviews and everything guys. I hope you really like my FanFic because do think that I suck in writing. Yaayyy! I completed the story before the midterms and that makes me so happy. You guys are really awesome and I would not think that I could make it without your reviews and support. Umm, so hopefully this August I can release another HeYa/Brittana FanFic. Maybe I could also include a FinChel, and a few other pairings. If you have any suggestions, umm PM me.

Yayyy thank you so much. I love you guys!


End file.
